More To Life
by punkette kagome
Summary: Injury can cause any athlete to retire young & it caused the present captain of Seigakus tennis club to stop playing. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, that was until he met someone who showed him that there was..
1. Chapter 1

**More To Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **_Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he has is his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life..._

**A/N: **Kind of got addicted to Prince of Tennis and the characters were too loveable for me not to write a story about them. It's a good show, so you should all go check it out, and please just read it, and see what you think! I hope I can live up to the show!

-x-

The morning calm of Tokyo was just the kind of peace that Ryoma Echizen yearned for. He sat in the serenity of the early hours of the morning as the sun slowly rose. He thought about many things but one very vivid memory would play over in his mind the day that his life had turned up side down three months ago. The day he was on his way to cheer on his friend and senpai. As he thought back to those moments he clenched his fists, if only he was quicker to react, if only he left his house ten minutes earlier. Ryoma winced as he unclenched his fist, even after three months the pain in his left arm was still there.

He got up from the ground on the mountain top-spot where just two years ago he was there with the Seigaku regulars. He smiled at the memory of the time the team spent together before Tezuka-Buchou told the team that he was leaving. He remembered how heart-breaking it was and how shocked the team was to find out. That was then though, he thought, and this was different. He would never be able to play tennis again, his injury had basically stopped his hopes of becoming a pro, but that never was his goal, his only goal was to beat his father, which he had accomplished, but the whole of his life revolved around tennis _what was he going to do now that tennis was no longer something he could do, _he thought. The past few months were empty without the thrill and joy of tennis.

As he walked down the trail he wondered what the rest of his life would be like. He knew he could try to play more, but what was the use, the more strain he put on his arm the worse his bones became. Since they were broken in many places any slight stress harmed him causing him more pain. He stopped mid-way and looked down at his arm. He cursed before continuing on down the path. His hands in his pocket and his white hat covering his hair; he walked quietly. This is what had become of him he thought; he would wander, become a nomad and just go from place to place with no actual goal. He wondered would this really be what it comes to.

When he finally came back to the city he got off the train and walked in the direction of his house. At 15 years old he had become the captain of the Seigaku tennis club, and was deemed one of the best. He laughed at that though '_much good it does now when I can't even play._' He just continued deep in thought along the sidewalk.

"Ano..." said a girl as she came up to Ryoma. Ryoma looked up and his golden hazel eyes looked at the girl. She was really pretty, but of course he never had a need to be interested in girls, his one true passion had always been tennis. He knew girls fawned over him, Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai had made sure that he knew. Sakuno being one of their favourite girl to pair him up with, but he never understood why. She barely talked to him and quite honestly she was not really one of his friends they were just acquaintances in the three years that he knew her. He looked this one over; she had wavy dark brown hair down her back. Her eyes were a deep green with a hue of gold around the pupil. Her face looked angelic and he couldn't help but notice the little beauty spot on her right cheek just under her eye.

"Yeah?" asked Ryoma acting his usual self.

"Uh sorry but could you tell me the way to Seishun Gakuen?" asked the girl. Ryoma's interest piqued. Why would this girl need to go to his school this early in the morning?

"Why are you going there? You a new student?" asked Ryoma as he looked her over.

"Hai, I just moved here from Osaka and so I'm going to Seishun Gakuen," said the girl.

"Seigaku," was Ryoma's reply.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The school name we call it Seigaku for short, Seishun Gakuen is too long," said Ryoma with a monotone voice.

"Oh thanks, that's good to know," said the girl.

"Well I can take you there if you'd like, but school doesn't start for another hour or so," said Ryoma.

"Oh I don't mind, but are you a student there too?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, my third year," said Ryoma as he started walking leaving her to stand there. She quickly ran after him and fell into step beside him.

"Oh, mine too! How is the school? I've heard lot's of things about how great their clubs are, though I only listen when they talk about the tennis club," said the girl.

"Why tennis?" asked Ryoma, trying to keep the conversation going. He knew not to stay quiet with a girl, because if Momo or Eiji found out he did it they would lecture him all over again and he didn't need to deal with them about stuff like that again.

"Well my Dad used to play when he was younger, he wasn't a pro or anything but he was still really good, he taught me how to play," said the girl.

"So you know any moves?" asked Ryoma.

"Well I'm not the greatest, still learning some of the basics but he taught me how to do an awesome quick serve that has beaten him now and then," said the girl with a smile.

"That's something to be proud of," said Ryoma.

"Yeah I guess, so are you apart of the tennis club?" asked the girl.

"Yeah..." he said as he thought about his injury.

"Oh really!? I heard that the captain was amazing; that he's been a regular since he was a freshman is it true? I know how hard it is to become a regular, heard that you guys have a tournament within your club to determine the regulars. It's so amazing," said the girl.

"Yeah, it is I guess," said Ryoma with a smirk as he thought back to his first day in the tennis club, the first time he beat Inui-senpai.

"What was the captain's name again? I know this, Ryo-something oh it's on the tip of my tongue," she said.

"Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen," said Ryoma.

"Oh yeah! Ryoma Echizen! I heard he's totally amazing, he is right?" asked the girl.

"Yeah he's pretty awesome," said Ryoma with a smirk.

"Oh I'm so excited to see the tennis club now! Do you have practice in the mornings?" asked the girl.

"Yeah actually we do, how about you come and watch?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh I'd love to! Oh and by the way my name's Tia, Tia Fujimaru," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Tia, but isn't that an American name?" asked Ryoma.

"Hai, I was born in America, my parents are both Japanese but they named me with an American name," said Tia with a smile.

"Well that's pretty cool, so is tennis what you want to continue with?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh no I like to play tennis as a past time, but my real passion is for art. I like to draw and paint and I'd like to think that I'm pretty good at it. One of the best painters at my old school," said Tai with a smug smile.

"Oh well that's interesting, I've never met a painter before," said Ryoma.

"Oh well then now you have--oh wow is that the school?" asked Tia when they reached the school.

"Yup this is Seigaku, and the tennis court is this way," said Ryoma.

"Okay," she said as she followed. Ryoma took her to the tennis courts and her eyes lit up. He just smiled at her response. He checked his watch and seen that it was 6:45, the members of the team should be arriving shortly. "Uh should you go get ready? I don't want to keep you here," said Tia.

"No it's fine, I wasn't really gonna play today," said Ryoma as he walked towards a tree near by and sat down under the shade. Tia followed him, she was after all curious.

"Why aren't you playing? I'd love to see you play," she said.

"Well it's complicated, but I guess I'm injured at the moment," said Ryoma.

"Oh no what happened?" asked Tia.

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you about it some other time," he said as he lay down on the grass, and pulled his hat over his face. Tia just nodded as she leaned on the tree and looked around. They sat in complete silence for about fifteen minutes, before people started to show up.

"Echizen!"

Tia got startled and looked around. She saw a boy with short brown hair and a uni-brow walk up to the tree where she was sitting. She tried to see who the guy was looking for since he called out the captain's name but it was just the three of them.

Ryoma just let out a sigh, and lifted his hat so that he could see. "What do you want Horio?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm shocked you actually came to practice! I was telling Kachirou that you gave up on the club, oh he's gonna be happy to see you," said Horio.

"Well you can tell Kachirou that I'm here to watch today," said Ryoma.

"Ano...you're the captain?" asked Tia with wide eyes. Ryoma smirked as that and looked at the girl beside him.

"Yup, the one and only."

"But you didn't tell me! Oh my god here I was bragging about you and you just let me do it!" she said with an embarrassed sneer.

"Well its nice getting complimented." said Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen who is this? She's really cute," said Horio in his loud way.

"Oh Horio meet Tia, Tia meet Horio," said Ryoma.

"Hi nice to meet you, are you in the club too?" asked Tia.

"Yup!" said Horio with a smirk.

"Oh are you a regular too?" she asked. Ryoma just started laughing at the thought and Horio went pale. "What's so funny?"

"He's not a regular, he thinks he's one and acts like one but when it comes time to prove it he sucks," said Ryoma.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Ryoma," said Tia. When she said his name the way she did, something inside of him shifted. He felt lighter than usually and that was something he hadn't felt for months, it was like he was playing a really good match.

"Trust me when you see him play you'll see that I was being nice," said Ryoma as he covered his face again. "Horio you should go get changed practice starts in a few minutes, and I don't know how Ryusuke has been doing things while I was...away but who ever is late will have to run laps," said Ryoma.

"Hai Buchou!" said Horio with a groan. Tia admired the way he spoke with firm authority. She just watched him as he lay there. She had to admit that he was quite the looker. His greenish hair framed his face cutely and his golden hazel eyes were just gorgeous. And then there was his smirk it was so intriguing that you just couldn't help but stare. So far she could tell he must be one of the more sought after guys in the school.

"You can stop looking now," said Ryoma as he lifted his hat and looked at her, a smirk fighting to show on his face. Tia blushed as she looked away.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"About me I hope? Its okay I told you it's nice to be complimented, and you're not to bad on the eyes yourself," said Ryoma. He was shocked at himself; he never flirted or gave a girl the okay to look at him.

"Thanks I guess," she said.

"Do you want me to show you around the school? I'll only be a minute or two, gotta get the team pumped up and then I can show you around," said Ryoma.

"Oh no I don't want to make you leave the practice, especially since you're the captain," said Tia.

"Don't worry about it, Ryusuke can handle it," said Ryoma.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," he said as he got up and brushed the grass off his clothes. He held out a hand for Tia and she took it. The sparks flew when their hands touched and both of them pulled apart, feeling just a little awkward.

Once the team assembled Ryoma walked into the courts and everyone quickly quietened down. They were surprised to see the captain; it had been about a month since he stopped showing up. Ryusuke smirked, happy to see his captain back and stepped to the side to let Ryoma talk.

"Okay guys I've been away for a while, but I thought I'd drop by today see how the teams holding up. Ryusuke you better have been keeping them in check," said Ryoma with a smirk as he looked over at the Vice-captain.

"Of course I have Buchou, but now that you're back you can keep them in check your way," said Ryusuke.

"Well then I guess for starters you should all do your ten laps and then start to rally, Ryuzaki-sensei should be here by then and she can continue on with you Ryusuke, Play with no regrets!" said Ryoma as a smile crossed his face.

"Hai."

"Now get to work!"

"Hai!" said the team as they went to do their run. Tia stood outside of the tennis courts and watched in amazement. The team seemed to look at Ryoma with so much pride and affection that it made her feel like that too.

"You're amazing," she said as he walked over to her.

"I try," he said as he started walking. Tia just shook her head and ran after him again and fell into step beside him. He took her around the school, after about half an hour he brought her back around to the tennis courts.

"Wow this school is pretty big, thanks for the tour, but I'm sure I'm gonna get lost either way," she said.

"No problem, you can always ask me if you need to go somewhere, I know it was hard to get around when I got here too," said Ryoma.

"Thanks, so do you have to go back to the practice?" asked Tia.

"Uh no, Ryusuke can handle it," said Ryoma. So they went and sat down again, talking about meaningless things. It was such a change for Ryoma to be talking about everyday things. He knew if Momo was there he would have said something like "Ah young love" with a nod. _Thank god he went off to high school_, Ryoma thought.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Ryoma-sama!"

The two looked up to see two girls standing in front of them. One of them had long brown hair tied in two braids and the other girl had shorter brown hair tied in two pig tails. Ryoma sighed inwardly.

"Hey Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan," he said.

"You finally came to one of the practices? Took you long enough!" said Tomo basically screaming in his face.

"Tomo-chan don't say that," said Sakuno as she tugged on Tomo's sleeve.

"No Ryoma-sama you are the heart of our tennis team, you have to be here!" she yelled at him.

"Tomo-chan could you be a little quieter? We were in the middle of a conversation here," said Ryoma.

"Huh?" was Tomo's response as she looked at the girl that was sitting rather closely to Ryoma.

"Hel--"

"--you are not allowed to sit that close to my Ryoma-sama without permission from me; the president of Ryoma-sama's fan club!" said Tomo pointing an accusing finger and Tia.

"Tomo, stop saying that, it's embarrassing," said Sakuno with a blush on her face.

"Don't even worry about them Tia, how about we go find you your class?" asked Ryoma as he got up and held out his hand again. This time when she took it, Ryoma made sure not to let go as they walked way leaving the two very annoying girls to their own devices. They just stood there in awe at the fact that Ryoma had actually said that and walked away with the girl, holding her hand.

-x-

"Who were those girls?" asked Tia.

"Just some girls, the loud one made a fan club when I first became a regular and the other girl, the quiet one is her best friend. Everyone seems to think there's something going on between us, but seriously though I can't stand them. For three years I had to deal with them, a few more months and I'm out of here, hopefully at a different high school than them," said Ryoma.

"That's kinda mean, don't you think," said Tia.

"Yeah I guess it is, but they can be so annoying. Tomo-chan always yells and screams while I'm playing, and Sakuno-chan is such a ditz she's been playing tennis for three years now and she still can't serve that well," said Ryoma.

"Even if they are like that I still think it's mean," said Tia.

"You can think what you want, I still don't like them, and if it weren't for Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai always breathing down my neck I would have told them to leave me alone a long time ago," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Okay what ever you can act like a jerk if you want, but could you tell me where I have to go to find out what class I'm in?" asked Tia.

"You don't know yet? Okay then I guess it's off to the office," said Ryoma as he tugged her along. They went to the office and got her class number and uniform before leaving. Once she got her uniform, Ryoma took her to the nearest washroom so that she could get changed. Once she came back out Ryoma nodded his approval.

"Hey I don't need you to approve if the uniform looks good okay!" she said.

"Well even though I still think it looks good on you," he said as he took her paper with her class number on it and tried to remember where it was. He was in class 1 and hers was class 3. He knew where that was. So he took her there and then was about to leave.

"Thank you Ryoma," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. A blush crept up on his face as he stuttered.

"Y-your w-welcome," said Ryoma. Tia smiled happy that she made him blush then went into her class room. What scared her was that all the girls in the class were staring at her wide-eyed. She wanted to run away back in the secure arms of Ryoma. _Wait where did that thought come from 'into the secure arms of Ryoma'? Ha! As if, but they look so scary,_ thought Tia as she looked at the girls. They pounced and their questions consumed her completely.

-x-

Ryoma smirked when he heard the high pitched squeals of girls in the class room that he left Tia in. _Serves her right for kissing me like that in front of everyone, _he thought; _Then again I didn't really warn her, maybe I should go back and check on her, no if I do they'll just bug her more when I'm gone,_ he mused in his head. He just tucked his hands into his pocket and walked to his class, with his tennis bag over his left shoulder.

-x-

A/N: well there you go what do you think? Is it good enough to continue, again this'll be a short story just like In the End. And if anyone likes Sakuno and Tomo, I'm sorry that I didn't pair Ryoma with Sakuno but I honestly don't think she's good enough for Ryoma. And on top of that I honestly think they are too annoying. No offence to them though, just wanted to pair him up with someone else! Well thanks for reading and if it's like I'll continue! So review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**More To Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary**_: Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had is his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life..._

-x-

Ryoma was in English class, dreaming away again. It was his best subject but he never could stay awake in it because the teacher was such a bore. So he sat in the back of the room staring out the window. Conveniently enough the class room looked over the tennis courts. His thoughts went back to that day...

_"Kuso! Dad I'm gonna miss Momo-senpai's game!" yelled Ryoma as he tried running out the door. _

_"Ryoma just hold on, help me with the lawn please!" _

_"Sorry I have to go," said Ryoma as he ran out the door. Karupin just sat by the door and watched him run off. Nanjirou just let out a sigh as he went to do the chores that were given to him by his wife and niece. _

_"Kuso, Dad is such a kid, you'd think after our match he would treat me more like an equal," said Ryoma as he ran. He was going to watch his long time Senpai play in one of the high school tournaments. Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai were going to be there too. He was running carelessly trying to catch his bus. He seen the bus turn the corner and knew if he didn't get to it he would miss the match. So he ran across the road, thinking that it was clear. There weren't many cars and so he ran. Then in the next second a car came speeding from practically out of no where and he was hit. _

_Ryoma flew across the road and the impact of the ground on his arm caused many fractures and broke in many places. After the impact he passed out. _

_He woke up in the hospital and didn't understand how he got there. When he looked around he saw many familiar faces. _

_"Ochibi, you're awake! Hoi hoi thank goodness," said Eiji with a sigh of relief. _

_"Eiji-senpai what am I doing here? What happened to the matches?" asked Ryoma. _

_"Oh we won! Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai were amazing in their doubles match, and I beat my opponent no problem 6-0," said Momoshirou with a smirk, but the laughter never reached his eyes. _

_"What happened to me? How did I get here?" asked Ryoma. _

_"Well Ryoma-kun you were on your way to our matches and got in an accident," said Oishi. _

_"Kuso, what's wrong, Oishi-senpai why are you starting at me like that?" asked Ryoma. _

_"Echizen, can you feel your left hand?" asked Momoshirou. Ryoma's eyes widened, as he looked down at his arm, which was in a large cast and his right arm, was in a sling. He didn't say anything, but just bowed his head down. There were tears in his eyes but he would be damned if he let them see him cry. _

_"Excuse me but I need to talk to the patient could you three just wait outside?" asked the doctor who walked in. _

_"Hai, hai," said Eiji as he pulled Momo out with him. _

_"Excuse me, but will Ryoma-kun be able to come out of the hospital today?" asked Oishi. _

_"Yes, just after a few more test to check the internal situation," said the doctor. _

_"Okay thank you, Ryoma-kun we'll be waiting outside," said Oishi as he walked out. Ryoma just nodded and then turned his gaze to the doctor._

_"Echizen-san I assume you play tennis, right?" asked the doctor. _

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, with the injuries you sustained during the accident there is no doubt that you won't be able to continue playing. The x-rays show that you have fractures and cracked bone in many places in your left arm, and you dislocated your right arm. The right arm should heal enough to use for daily uses only but your left arm will have constant pain if and when you put any type of strain on it. So as your doctor and a concerned person I advise you to stop playing sports that would put stress on your arms. Tennis is too much of a burden for your arms," said the doctor. _

_"So there is no way that I can play, not even in the future?" asked Ryoma. _

_"I'm sorry, if you try to play you'll just worsen any chance of you hand ever healing," said the doctor. _

_"Is that everything?" asked Ryoma. _

_"Yeah, we just want to do one more test to see if there is still any internal bleeding," said the doctor. _

_"Well maybe you could hurry it up I would like to get home," said Ryoma. _

_"Hai, it'll just take five minutes, if you could just follow me," said the doctor. Ryoma nodded as he got off his bed and followed the doctor out of the room..._

"Echizen-kun, could you please not fall asleep in my class," said the teacher as he snapped a ruler on his desk. Ryoma looked up and yawned.

"Gomen sensei," he responded as he covered his mouth.

"Well how about you write out the question that was assigned for homework. The paragraph that you were supposed to translate from Japanese to English, do you have it done?" asked the teacher.

"Hai!" said Ryoma as he walked up the board, slowly taking his time and wrote the paragraph in English without even looking at the paper that he wrote his homework on. Everyone in the class laughed as Ryoma showed up his teacher again. Horio just groaned mumbling about the same old Echizen.

"Thank you Echizen-kun but please try to refrain from sleeping in my class," said the teacher tired with his antics.

"I'll try sensei but I can't help falling asleep," said Ryoma as he yawned again and took his seat.

"Echizen you have to stop provoking him!" said Horio as he crossed his arms.

"What I'm provoking him? I was just replying to his request," said Ryoma with a smirk.

"Well either way you shouldn't say things like that," said Horio.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ryoma as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

-x-

"Why didn't that idiot tell me how crazy the girls are at this school? I just assumed he was sought after, not that he would be like the idol of this school, shit all the girls here are so annoying," said Tia as she sat at the lunch room. She was eating by herself, at a table that had been right in the center of the room. She let out a sigh as she felt the stares of all the girls and even some guys on her. She wanted to scream but instead kept it bottled inside leaving a cool expression on her face.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

Tia looked up and seen two boys from the tennis club. _What was his name again?_ She thought as she looked over the one that Ryoma was talking to at the beginning of the practice. _He was good looking_, she thought. With his long black hair tied up and a white headband on. His deep red eyes were quite unique but it just added to his charm. He gave her a charming smile as he took a seat even when she didn't respond. He had a dimple on his left cheek that just made him even more appealing. The other guy was the quiet type she assumed, he had greyish coloured hair that was messy. His wavy bangs covered some of his eye. She looked at them and seen that they were a violet color. He had a scar going down his left cheek that made him seem so rough, so manly and oh so handsome. He just looked at her while the one with black hair talked.

"Uh you are the vice-captain of the tennis team right?" asked Tia as she looked at the black haired on.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized you, were you with the buchou this morning?" asked Ryusuke.

"Hai, it's my first day here and he showed me the way to school," said Tia.

"Oh well that's not like the buchou, but enough about Ryoma, my name's Ryusuke, Ryusuke Kamia," said Ryusuke as he held out his hand, " and this here is Shin, Shin Hitsamatsu, he doesn't talk very much."

"Oh nice to meet you my name's T—"

"—Tia why are you sitting with these losers?" asked a male voice from the behind her. Ryusuke was smirking and Shin just stared as Tia turned around to see who was talking. When she saw Ryoma she just rolled her eyes and turned back to Ryusuke.

"As I was saying, my name's Tia, Tia Fujimaru," said Tia. Ryoma just laughed as he pounded his fist with Ryusuke's as their usual hello, and nodded his head in Shin's direction. Ryusuke and Ryoma were best friends. They've been that way since Ryusuke moved to Tokyo just a year ago. In their junior year, Shin, Ryusuke and Ryoma were the best tennis players in their team, and so they formed a friendship that has been quite strong for the past two years.

"Nice to meet you," said Shin as he took his seat. Tia just smiled back at him.

"So how was class?" Ryoma asked with a smirk and Tia fumed the smile that was on her face only seconds ago disappeared, replacing it was a scowl.

"How could you not have told me how crazy the girls at this school are? Especially when it came to you!? I thought I was gonna be eaten alive," said Tia. Ryusuke started to laugh Shin just started to eat his lunch.

"You didn't warn her, dude that's harsh!" said Ryusuke with a laugh. Shin just snorted as his take on the situation.

"Well what it's not my fault you provoked them, if you'd have just gone to your class when I dropped you off you wouldn't have had that swarm of girls on your tail," said Ryoma.

"Well what ever, just tell them to back off," said Tia as she began to get more comfortable being around people who were at least a bit normal.

"Sorry don't have much control over them, if I did probably would have told them all to jump over a cliff a year ago," said Ryoma as he plucked a sushi roll from Ryusuke's tray.

"Oi that's my food, no touching!" said Ryusuke as he pulled the tray closer to him.

"What ever, you just enjoy the laps I make you run at practice today," said Ryoma with a smirk. Ryusuke just rolled his eyes knowing that they didn't have practice after school today cause Ryuzaki-sensei had some meeting to go to for the upcoming tournament. "Heck I'll even throw in Inui-senpai's special remix juice, you know I have his recipe, you'll be scared by the things that are in that drink," said Ryoma.

"Okay, just take the damn tray," said Ryusuke.

"Nice one," said Shin with a smirk. Ryoma just grinned back at him.

"Tia you should watch out for this one, he can be a total jerk at times," said Ryusuke.

"Yup I've noticed, but that was quite clever Ryoma. What is the special remix juice?" asked Tia.

"You wanna try it? I can bring you a bottle tomorrow," said Ryoma with a smirk as he popped another piece of sushi into his mouth.

"Uh no thanks I think I'll pass if Ryusuke-kun doesn't want to drink it then I'm fine without it too," said Tia.

"Fine your loss," said Ryoma. Ryusuke and Tia just rolled their eyes.

"Glad we're on the same page about him. Think our friendship is gonna go a long way," said Ryusuke with a grin.

"Totally agree," said Tia with a smile. Ryoma just snorted as he continued eating his friend's lunch. And Shin being indifferent to the situation just continued eating his lunch.

-x-

The time was going by slowly as the kids at Seigaku were waiting for the bell to ring. Tia had been happy for the first day to be over, since she got even more glares and questions from the girls after lunch. _That Tomo girl was the worst_, she thought. Tomoka Osakada had been obsessed with Ryoma Echizen since she saw him play that very first time. To him it was quite annoying and now after spending a whole day in the same school and class as Tomoka, Tia realized Ryoma wasn't kidding when he said it.

When the bell rang Tia ran to the door, but before she could get there she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Tomoka standing near her desk with her arms crossed, staring at her. The other girl, Sakuno, was standing timidly to the side tugging on Tomoka's sleeve.

"Fijimaru-chan wait up would you?" asked Tomoka with the fakest smile that Tia had ever seen.

"Sure Osakada-chan is there something you needed?" asked Tia.

"Which way do you go home? We'd love to walk you home," said Tomoka.

"Oh you don't have to worry about walking me home, I'll be fine and besides I was going to walk home with Ryoma and Ryusuke-kun," said Tia.

"You're walking home with Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno feeling a burst of jealousy.

"Well yeah if I can catch up to him, we did come to school together," said Tia on purpose trying to push their buttons.

"WHAT!?" yelled Tomoka.

"Osakada-chan could you try to keep it down when you are inside the building?" asked the teacher.

"Gomen sensei," said Tomoka.

"Well see you guys tomorrow Osakada-chan, Ryuzaki-chan," said Tia as she ran off. She wasn't really planning on walking home with Ryoma, she didn't need a guy to walk her home, but it was fun to mess around with girls like that. Girls who only thought about boys and how cute they were, Tia mused.

As she was leaving the gate of her school someone ran passed her and caused her to fall to the ground. The person looked back and seen her on the floor and ran back, totally forgetting the reason he was running.

"Oh Tia I'm so sorry, didn't mean to push you like that, I was just--oh crap Ryoma," said Ryusuke as he looked up and seen Ryoma running full speed in their direction, fully drenched.

"Please don't tell me you did that to him," said Tia.

"Ehe, yup do like my work?" asked Ryusuke.

"Yes very much but he looks really mad," said Tia.

Ryoma wasn't just mad he was fuming; he told Ryusuke that he had to go to Momo-senpai's match after school. He was running after Ryusuke when he seen Ryusuke push past a girl and let her fall. Ryoma wasn't gonna do anything about it, that was until he saw that the girl was Tia. His motivation to chase Ryusuke vanished and he was more worried about Tia. The feeling was so weird, and for a second he wanted to push it aside but something in him made him worry. But when he approached them, he saw that Tia was laughing.

"You okay?" Ryoma asked as he looked at Tia.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just going home, when this big oaf decided he had to run past me," said Tia.

"Hey I said I was sorry, and you don't know Ryoma can be pretty scary when he's mad," said Ryusuke.

"Yeah, yeah so I've heard," said Tia. "Now could one of you help me up please?"

Ryoma held out his hand and pulled her up, placing her on her legs. Tia winced at the pain on her right ankle. "Shit I think it's sprained," said Tia. Ryoma looked at Ryusuke and glared before going down on his hunches and lifted her foot. He looked at it to see what the injury was and then smiled.

"It's just swollen, just put some ice on it and it should be fine," said Ryoma.

"Oh thank god, I would hate my self if you were really injured," said Ryusuke.

"Aw that so sweet, but this is fine I'm not some baby. The only problem is that I have to walk home and I don't think I can now, well without feeling this much pain," said Tia as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Good job ya big oaf," said Ryoma as he shoved Ryusuke half-heartedly.

"Hey if you weren't such a poor sport I wouldn't have had to run away from you," said Ryusuke.

"Um guys could you two stop fighting please? You're just adding even more attention than needed," said Tia.

"Oh sorry, well how about you take her home then Ryu, since it was your fault," said Ryoma.

"Why don't you take her, it was technically your fault," said Ryusuke.

"How about I just walk my self home?" Tia asked, but they didn't hear here. She let rolled her eyes and started towards her house limping as she went. Ryoma and Ryusuke both noticed that Tia wasn't there anymore. They turned and seen her shuffling on her way.

"Shit I was just joking, why couldn't she wait?" asked Ryoma as he ran up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and put her right arm over his shoulder. Tia looked at him and he just smiled.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you look like a burden, it was my fault and I'll take you home, but you know it would be easier it I carried you on my back," said Ryoma with a smirk. Tia just blushed at his remark and looked the other way.

"Oi I was gonna take her!" said Ryusuke as he ran up to them. He seen Tia blushing and decided it would probably be best to let them go.

"Why don't you go to Momo-senpai's game? I'll drop by later," said Ryoma as stopped and picked up Tia. Tia squealed as she felt herself being lifted. Ryoma smirked and just continued on his way. Ryusuke just nodded as he went the other way.

'_Maybe Tia is just who Ryo needed in his life, ever since that day three months ago, he hasn't been the same. Seems more open with her around, I wouldn't mind her around instead of those annoying girls who have been following Ryoma around since he was a freshman here,_' thought Ryusuke as he went on his way towards Momo-senpai's school. What he noticed though was that everyone in the vicinity was staring at Ryoma and the fact that he had the girl on his back and they were just acting as if they were best friends. Ryusuke just chuckled to himself.

-x-

"Ryoma put me down!" said Tia.

"Nope, this is fun! Never done it before," he said with a laugh as he continued walking.

"Ryoma people are staring! Stop it!" said Tia.

"Then how are you gonna get home? I'll only take you this way other wise you walk," said Ryoma.

"Why are you so difficult?!" she whined as she went limp on his back.

"Glad you see it my way, now how do I get to your house?" asked Ryoma.

"Keep going straight to the next intersection and then turn left...I think," said Tia as she cocked her head to the side. Ryoma looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but think it was cute.

"O-kay...how about you tell me your address? I probably would know the street," said Ryoma.

"Oh okay, I live on Watarashi street, do you know where that is?" asked Tia.

"Yeah and I was supposed to turn right back there," said Ryoma as he pointed over both of them.

"Oh he-he, I don't know my way around yet, so sue me," said Tia.

"Fine I will," said Ryoma in a childish way.

"Wow I never thought you'd be such a kid," she said.

"Honestly neither did I, I guess we bring out the best in each other," he said with his all too famous smirk.

"Okay just turn around and go or put me down," said Tia.

"Okay fine I'm going," said Ryoma as he turned around. They went towards Watarashi Street; Ryoma turned into the street and continued walking. "So which one is your house?"

"That one," she said as she pointed towards the very large house at the corner of the street.

"Wow that's a nice house," said Ryoma.

"Thanks, my dad's a teacher at the University and my mom's a doctor," said Tia. Once Ryoma was at the front of the house he put her to the ground.

"Okay, well you'll be okay right?" he asked. Tia nodded but just as Ryoma was about to leave Tia grabbed his arm.

"Do you want to come inside? No one is home," said Tia. Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders and followed Tia inside.

-x-

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Since Ryoma can't play tennis any more he'll be spending more time, on his own or somewhere else. And Tia will be there most of the time. She's not annoying like all the other girls, and she showed up Tomoka-chan! Well what did you think of this chapter? And next chapter I was thinking he tells her his situation and does anyone want to see the senpais? Cause I'm dying to write them, especially Eiji! Well thanks for reading! Hope to see some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**More to Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: **_Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life..._

-x-

Ryoma was in the kitchen with Tia. He made her sit down as he got her an ice pack. She directed him around the spacious kitchen and then he brought the ice pack to her. He took off her sock and placed the ice on her swollen ankle.

"You know you really don't have to do that, I can fend for myself," said Tia with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah but it's better for a person with a swollen ankle to stay off their foot, trust me I know from experience," said Ryoma as he looked up at her from where he was squatting.

"Okay fine, but don't forget my mother's a doctor and so I know about injuries as well," said Tia.

"Yeah, well then you know not to put pressure on your right foot until the swellings gone right? Is anyone gonna be home soon so that they can look after you?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah my brother should be home soon," said Tia.

"Brother?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah he goes to high school, Seiju high, so I guess he should be here soon," said Tia.

"Seiju high? That's the school my friend is going to, his name is Takeshi Momoshirou, he's on the tennis club team there," said Ryoma.

"Oh yeah you were supposed to go watch the game. Oh then that means that Nii-chan is probably not gonna be home for a while either," said Tia.

"Why is that?" asked Ryoma.

"Well he told me he was gonna try getting in the tennis club, he was the one who played tennis for more than a past time. He's actually really good, was a regular at his old school," said Tia with a wistful smile. Ryoma could tell that she had a close relationship with her brother.

"So what's his name?" asked Ryoma.

"Takato Fujimaru, he is in his first year in high school," said Tia.

"Oh well I look forward to meeting him, and knowing my senpai they'll be friends and one way or another I'll meet him. But how come you have an American name and he has a Japanese name?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh well my parents had Nii-chan in Japan and so they named him Takato, but then they moved to America for a while and in those few years I was born and my parents were all into being American, so they named me Tia I think after some celebrity or something, but enough about me and my family history; would you like anything to drink?" asked Tia.

"Sure what do you have?" asked Ryoma.

"Well I'm not so sure, we just moved here a few days ago so I don't know if my parent's went shopping yet, but you could check the fridge," said Tia.

"Okay," he said as he walked over to the fridge. He opened the fridge and seen a case of ponta and a carton of milk. He smirked as he seen that it was his favourite, grape flavour, and pulled out one can. "Yeah you guys need to go shopping, especially since you invite people over," said Ryoma.

"There's nothing?" asked Tia.

"No there is, actually you're lucky cause ponta is my favourite drink and I'm happy with that," said Ryoma as he lifted his drink in cheers before downing half of it.

"Well I'm glad then," she said as she sat there and watched his face as he drank. She couldn't help but stare at him. There was just something so alluring and it just drew her in. He noticed her watching him and just smiled. He walked over to her and gave her the drink. She looked at him and he just smiled.

"You must be thirsty too, you know working up quite a hunger watching me all the time," said Ryoma with a smirk. Tia just blushed, but tried to hold a strong determined face.

"So tell me, what happened to you? Your injury, you said you'd tell me some time, I think this is a good time as any," said Tia. Ryoma let out a sigh; he didn't talk to anyone about the accident in so long. He just kept to him self, he didn't even talk to Ryusuke about it, and he was his vice-captain and best friend. But it felt so natural for him to tell her.

"Well about three months ago, I was in a hurry to go see Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai's matched for a tournament that their school was in. I was getting late cause of my lame father, who was too lazy to do his own chores, so I was running to catch my bus. I seen it turning into the street and knew if I missed it I would miss the matches, so I cut across the road. There weren't any cars so I thought it was okay, but right when I was in the middle of the road a car literally came out of no where and hit me. From what I heard I flew across the street, and the impact of my body on the concrete caused the bones in my left arm to shatter and dislocate my right arm, but Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai and Oishi-senpai all came to see me in the hospital," said Ryoma. Tia looked at him with concern.

"Oh god please don't tell me, you can't play anymore," she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Heh, that's what I was told. The doc said that if I want my arms to heal then I shouldn't put any strain on them. My right arm has healed somewhat but my left arm is in constant pain when ever I put too much pressure on it. So if I continue playing not only will I ruin my arm but I will be in pain for the rest of my life," said Ryoma.

"Oh my god...Ryoma, that must have been terrible, especially since I know you love tennis," said Tia.

"How do you know I love tennis? I never said that," said Ryoma.

"You didn't have to, I could tell by the way you watch them play and analyze what to do next and just the way you talk about it," said Tia as she placed her hand on his arm in means of comfort.

"Wow you're pretty perceptive," said Ryoma.

"Yeah I know are you okay though?" asked Tia. Ryoma blinked, no one had ever asked _him _if he was okay, they were all just concerned about the team's reputation now that their star player couldn't play anymore. Sure they worried that he was in pain but no one ever seemed to worry about him as a person.

"No but what else can I do, tennis was my life, I lived it and breathed it everyday. It was never what I wanted to continue with when I was done with school, but now that I've lost it, it seems that that's all I can think about," said Ryoma.

"Ryoma, trust me when I say this, tennis may seem like the only thing to life right now, but there is more than just that. You'll see when the time comes," said Tia.

"Thanks, you don't know how much that helps," said Ryoma as he clenched his fist. She rubbed her hand over his left arm as she felt the muscles tense.

"If you want I can get my mom to look at your arm, it's always better to get more than one doctor to analyze the situation of an injury," said Tia.

"That's nice and everything but I gotta get going, I'm supposed to meet up with Ryu anyways," said Ryoma as he got up to leave.

"Thanks for bringing me home, but Ryoma if you ever need to talk to me I'll be here, since I won't have any other friends at our school thanks to you, whenever you need to talk I'll be here," she said. Ryoma just smirked, one that never reached his eyes and nodded before he walked out the door. As he stepped out onto the sidewalk a guy who looked to be a year or two older than him ran towards him. He had the same green eyes with the gold ring around the pupil that Tia had and a lighter shade of chestnut brown for his hair. He was wearing the Seiju high uniform as he ran past Ryoma. He looked at the boy before going into the house.

"Takato Fujimaru, huh. It'll be fun watching him play," he said to himself as he continued walking, towards Seiju high. After five minutes of quiet his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ochibi! Where are you? You missed our match; you're not hurt are you?"

"Eiji-senpai, don't worry I'm not hurt, just had to drop of a friend, didn't Ryusuke tell you?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh Ryusuke's here? He must be watching Momo's match," said Eiji.

"Sweet Momo-senpai's still playing? I'll be there in ten minutes," said Ryoma.

"Hai, just don't rush it, it's only 4-3 so you have time," said Eiji.

"Hai ja ne," said Ryoma as he hung up. He started to jog as he went towards the high school. When he got to the school he heard cheering coming from the tennis courts. Ryoma smirked as he heard Momo. When he got close enough he seen the crowd. It was huge but he was able to pick out Ryusuke and Eiji standing in the crowd.

"Ryu! Eiji-senpai!" They both turned around and looked at Ryoma; Ryusuke smirked and Eiji ran up to Ryoma.

"Ochibi you're here!" he said as he slung an arm around Ryoma's neck.

"I still won't ever get over that he calls you Ochibi no matter how many years I've known you," said Ryusuke with a smirk.

"Ah shut it," said Ryoma as he punched Ryusuke, but that was a mistake cause he used his left arm and automatically there was a surge of pain. His whole body went stiff and Eiji was worried.

"Hoi, Ochibi? Are you okay?" asked Eiji.

"Hai, don't worry, it's nothing," said Ryoma.

"That's what you get for trying to punch me," said Ryusuke in a angered tone. "Ryo you know you shouldn't use that hand, shit do you want it to heal or not?" asked Ryusuke.

"Of course I do, damn it I hate being injured. Ryu you don't know how it is, to know that you'll never play tennis again after it's been the only thing you knew in life. Fuck I hate this!" said Ryoma. Ryusuke and Eiji looked at Ryoma and seen that he was on the verge of tears.

"Ryoma-kun..." Eiji started but didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Eiji-senpai but I don't want to be here right now I'll be back," said Ryoma as he pushed away from him and walked away. Both of them looked at each other and then Ryusuke ran after him. When he caught up to Ryoma he sat down beside him under a tree.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to piss you off," said Ryusuke as he leaned against the tree.

"Yeah well too late for that I'd say," said Ryoma.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but you always _have_ to use that hand I'm just worried about you, I want you to be happy again, ever since the accident you've been so distant and you haven't seemed to be having any fun," said Ryusuke.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Ryoma.

"Well too bad because I want to, Ryo you've never talked to me about how hard it's been, why do you keep it all to yourself, tell someone. You have so many friends who you can turn to, your own dad would know better than any of us, or you brother, man even Tezuka-senpai," said Ryusuke.

"Ryu I've talked to someone, and it's helped but let's face it one way or the other I'm never gonna play tennis again, so what's there left for me to do?" asked Ryoma.

"There are a lot of things, wasn't it you who told me you didn't want to continue tennis, that you never wanted to become pro?" asked Ryusuke.

"Yeah I know but ever since I lost the chance to play I've realized it's the one thing that I'm good at," said Ryoma.

"Well then let's go out, you really do need a new life, you've always practiced and trained. And if you're not doing that then you're watching a tennis match, you're whole life revolved around tennis and that's why you don't know what else to do. How about it, just us guys we'll go out eat a burger, watch a movie, or scope out some girls," said Ryusuke with a smirk.

"I don't know man," said Ryoma.

"Too late already happening, I'll make Momo-senpai bring Ann, she can talk you out of your depressing state," said Ryusuke as he got up, and held out a hand, "now let's go watch the rest of the game. Momo-senpai is on fire today."

"Yeah let's," said Ryoma as he took his friend's hand, stood up and walked back to the courts.

-x-

"So Echizen I heard you blew up; what my match too much for you to take?" asked Momoshirou as he smirked.

"Yeah yeah," said Ryoma as he rolled his eyes.

"So Ochibi are you feeling better?" asked Eiji with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine senpai," said Ryoma as he continued walking.

"Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai what are you guys doing tonight?" asked Ryusuke.

"Why, did you want to do something?" asked Eiji.

"Well I was thinking of taking Ryoma out and show him the world outside of tennis, you know we'll call up Shin, Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai. maybe Kaidoh-senpai if he's not busy training, we gotta get out, have some fun, find some girls," said Ryusuke with a smirk.

"That sounds like fun!" said Eiji.

"Yeah, but I don't know if Ann will let me," said Momoshirou as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ryusuke laughed as he made a whipping noise.

"He's totally whipped!" said Ryusuke.

"Oi! I'm not whipped!" said Momoshirou.

"You're whipped Momo-senpai, just admit it, ever since Ann asked you out on that date," said Ryoma with a smirk as he thought back to that day that he got dragged into that date.

"You guys all suck!" said Momoshirou as he walked ahead of them. Eiji, Ryoma and Ryusuke just broke out in laughter as they ran after him.

-x-

So when night came, Ryusuke was able to round up Ryoma, Shin, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi and after a lot of begging through Ann, Momo. Kaidoh was doing a special training schedule that Inui had made for him and he said that he couldn't break it. The rest of the senpai's were off pursuing their dreams in tennis and so it was hard to get in contact with them. Kawamura was busy running the sushi shop and apologized for not making it. So the group that was present all went to get a bite to eat at the burger joint. Momo and Ryoma got about five burgers each, while everyone else stuck to their one combo.

"I don't know how you two manage to fit all of that in your stomachs," said Ryusuke.

"It's more of a tradition with them, they've been doing it since that day they decided to do the doubles match," said Fuji with the smile on his face.

"Yeah and I can't let Momo-senpai show me up," said Ryoma.

"You'll give in soon enough," said Momoshirou as he inhaled another burger. Everyone just ignored their barbaric way of eating and continued talking. Once they finished their meal they went out on the streets.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Eiji as he walked beside Fuji, his arms resting at the back of his head.

"Shall we go watch a movie? Or maybe have a friendly game of bowling?" asked Oishi.

"Bowling sounds fun," said Ryusuke.

"Yeah but not with a bowling junkie like Oishi-senpai," said Ryoma.

"Aw come on Echizen we were pretty good back in the day, why don't we see if we still got it?" asked Momoshirou.

"Yeah it'll be fun" said Ryusuke.

"I guess it's fine then since Inui-senpai couldn't make it. He always seemed to have a pitcher of his juice whenever we were gonna play a game," said Ryoma as he shuddered. All the senpai's agreed as they shuddered too.

"Well then let's get going," said Eiji as he linked arms with Fuji and they went towards the bowling alley. It was a ten minute walk from the burger joint and so they took their time and just enjoyed to tranquillity of the street at night time.

"It's right around the corner! Haiyaku! Haiyaku!," said Eiji as he ran towards the corner. As he was running he bumped straight into someone. Eiji managed to fall flat on his butt, while the other person cursed.

"Oh gomen! Are you alright?" asked Eiji as he looked at the boy. The boy stood up and brushed his clothes as he talked.

"Sorry I was running and didn't think that someone would be running into me at the corner--Eiji-kun?" he asked when he finally looked up at Eiji.

"Takato-kun?!" asked Eiji as he beamed with excitement.

"Oh my god Eiji-kun, I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been?" asked Takato.

"Nii-chan matte! I can't run!" said a girl from around the corner.

"Tia-chan?" Eiji asked as he looked at Takato. Takato just nodded and Eiji beamed as he went to the corner and saw Tia hobbling towards them. She saw Eiji and gave out a high squeal. Everyone at the other side winced at the loudness of it.

"Eiji-nii-chan!!!!" she said. She wanted to run to him but that wasn't possible. Ryoma who was eyeing Takato, heard Tia's voice and wanted so badly to walk over to her and yell at her for walking on her foot, when he told her not to. "I missed you so much!" she said when she got close enough and hugged him.

"Tia-chan, how are you? What happened to your ankle?" asked Eiji.

"Oh nothing, just at school today this guy knocked me over, no big deal, he helped me in the end," said Tia as she left her arms around his neck.

"Hey it wasn't my fault if anyone blame it on Ryo!" said Ryusuke when he realized that the girl was Tia.

"Ryusuke-kun? What are you doing here?" asked Tia when she looked over in his direction. Then she saw Ryoma standing close by looking directly at her. She turned her gaze back to Eiji.

"Oh Tia-chan, Takato-kun let me introduce you to my friends, This is Syuusuke Fuji, Takeshi Momoshirou, Ryusuke Kamia, Shin Hitsamatsu, Syuichiroh Oishi and Ryoma Echizen," said Eiji as he named off all his friends.

"Hi," said Tia. "My name it Tia Fujimaru, and this is my brother Takato."

"Nice to meet you," said Oishi and Fuji at the same time.

"Tia why are you walking about when your ankle is swollen?" asked Ryoma as he looked down at her foot.

"Hey it's gone down a lot since you left and I just came from my mom's she said it'll be fine," said Tia. Takato was looking at Ryoma trying to place where he'd seen him from, then it clicked.

"Wait now I remember you, you're the kid who was near my house after school. What were you doing there?" asked Takato glaring at Ryoma.

"Nii-chan I told you a friend helped me get home, he just helped me," said Tia as she turned towards Takato.

"Yeah well I'm watching you," said Takato as he looked at Ryoma.

"Nii-chan shut up!" said Tia as she tossed her purse at his head. It hit him smack on the face. Momoshirou couldn't help the laughter that escaped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being an idiot, god you can be so embarrassing," said Tia.

"They're pretty funny," Ryusuke mumble to Momoshirou, and he just nodded as he continued to laugh.

"Hey I know do you want to come bowling with us?" asked Eiji. Tia looked at Takato and didn't know how to respond

"I don't know Eiji-kun we said that we'd be home after we checked in on Mom," said Takato.

"Oh come on please!" whined Eiji.

"Tee (pronounced: tea) do you want to go?" asked Takato.

"It would be fun, but I don't think I could play," said Tia.

"But come anyways! We have to catch up!" said Eiji giving her a pleading look.

"Okay fine, only because I haven't seen you for like four years now," said Tia as she smiled at him.

"Yeah we definitely have to catch up," said Eiji as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders and started off around the corner again.

"Well let's get going then!" said Oishi as he trekked on after them. Everyone else followed suit as they made their way to the bowling alley.

-x-

"Okay Takato-chan is on my team!" said Eiji.

"Fine by me," said Takato with a grin.

"Okay and the other teams are, Momo and Echizen, Kamia and Hitsamatsu, and Fuji and me," said Oishi.

"Hai!" was everyone's response.

"Okay Momo you're up first," said Oishi.

"Okay just watch me at my best!" said Momoshirou as he flexed his right arm. He picked up the ball and walked up to his spot. He tossed the ball and it went straight at the pins. He almost got a strike but one ball stood still.

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma as he took the ball and went up to the spot. He felt a slight pain in his hand when the weight of the ball was in his hand, but he pushed it aside. Then as he wound up his arm he felt a jolt of pain from different parts of his arm and the ball fell beside his feet as his right arm grasped his left.

"Ryoma!"

"Echizen!"

"Are you okay?" asked Fuji as he walked up to him, being the closest to him.

"Hai, I'm fine just get me the ball Fuji-senpai," he said.

"Iie! Ryoma please don't push yourself this is after all supposed to be for fun! Don't hurt your arm even more!" said Tai who was sitting at the table with the points screen.

"The girl knows what she's talking about, Ryo stop hurting that arm, we just talked about this today and you're doing it again," said Ryusuke.

"I guess I can't play then, sorry Momo-senpai you're on your own," said Ryoma as he walked over to a chair.

"Don't worry, I can beat them all!" said Momo with a grin.

"Okay next up, me!" said Eiji as he grabbed a ball and went for a strike. Tia watched Eiji, until he got his strike then turned her attention towards Ryoma; he was still in pain from what she saw, and her heart went out to him. She got up on her feet and hobbled over to the empty seat beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her and gave her a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" asked Tia.

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well for one I can see the pain on your face," said Tia as he placed her hand on his left arm. He winced at the pain that the contact made. "See it still hurts, but are you okay?"

"I guess I'm not okay but I'd rather not talk about it," said Ryoma.

"YAY! Takato-kun! You got a strike too!" said Eiji as he jumped on his back with a cheer. Ryoma and Tia looked over at them and then turned back to Tia.

"So how do you know him anyways? He's never mentioned you two since I've known him," said Ryoma.

"Well Eiji-nii-chan used to live in Osaka when we were all kids, we were neighbors and so we basically grew up together. He moved to Tokyo with his family about six years ago I think, but he would come visit us on vacations, well he did for two years, then he just stopped coming," said Tia as she looked at her friend who became like another brother to her.

"Why'd he stop coming?" asked Ryoma.

"Well when he got a spot as one of the regulars at Seigaku high he spent his free time training, he called us every now and then, but I guess we just kind of lost touch after a while, but I guess it's wasn't intentional and I'm glad we got to see each other again," said Tia.

"Well that's good, and you'll be seeing a lot of him anyways, because he goes to Seiju high as well, so Takato-san will probably be bringing him over and stuff, and I'm glad that you guys get to have an old friend again," said Ryoma with a smile.

"Thanks," said Tia as she sat just a little closer to him. He didn't move away or even question it, he just watched her. She returned his gaze and didn't say a thing that was until he made her nervous and caused her to blush.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Tia.

"No reason, I just can't stop is all," said Ryoma and with out realizing it he raised his hand to her face. When his hand made contact with her cheek he blinked and then looked at his own hand. He instantly pulled back, "Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing."

"No I liked it," said Tia as she shifted a little closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Ryoma looked at her, his eyes wide, and she just smiled and closed her own.

"Uh Tia what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just resting my eyes," said Tia with a smile.

"Okay," said Ryoma as he let a sigh out and continued watching his friends play.

-x-

"Hey Kamia have you ever seen Echizen keep a conversation going, with a girl at least?" asked Momoshirou in a whisper as he stood away from the couple.

"Well if you'd have asked me that yesterday I would have said no, but today he even started the conversation. Tia sure has changed our Ryoma, that's for sure," said Ryusuke with a happy smile.

"Yeah--oh look she moved closer to him," said Momoshirou. Ryusuke looked and smirked.

"And he seems to know it too cause he's watching her," said Ryusuke.

"Oh look! Look at his hand!!!! He's bringing it up to her face!" said Momoshirou with so much excitement. In the three years he knew Ryoma, he knew that Ryoma was the most dense person on the planet. _And the proof of it would have to be Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter,_ he thought.

"You guys are too nosey, leave Echizen-Buchou alone," said Shin as he went up to bowl.

"Ah what ever Shin--Oh my god he did touch her face! Ha, he pulled back, aw our little boy is growing up," said Ryusuke with a laugh.

"I know! Oh I wish Ann was here to see this! Now look Kamia she's putting her head on his shoulder!" said Momoshirou.

"Who would have thought that Ryoma would actually get involved with a girl," said Ryusuke.

"Yeah it always seemed that his only love was tennis, thank god Tia came," said Momoshirou.

"Ryusuke! It's your turn! Come on what are you and Momo talking about?" asked Eiji.

"Oh what already? Oh nothing, nothing at all Eiji-senpai," said Ryusuke. Eiji just looked all confused and then Momo pointed behind him and Eiji saw Tia resting her head on Ryoma's shoulder and he let out an excited squeal.

"Ochibi and Tia-chan! That's just too cute!" said Eiji, causing the rest of their little party to look in their direction. Ryoma who was in his own world, thinking about other things, but he blinked when Eiji was right in front of his face. Then he realized that everyone was looking at him...and Tia. He realized that she still had her head on his shoulder and wanted so badly to push her away, but decided not to.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh nothing Ochibi, but what's going on here?" asked Eiji as he pointed to them.

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here, last I checked it wasn't a crime," said Ryoma.

"No, no I meant between you two," said Eiji.

"I don't know...and Tia would you get up I know you're awake," said Ryoma as he flicked her forehead. She snickered before she opened her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice Ryoma, you shouldn't hit a girl," said Tia as she sat straight.

"I didn't hit you, it was more like a prod," said Ryoma with a smirk.

"Well I'm thirsty, do you two want anything?" asked Tia as she looked from Eiji to Ryoma.

"Sure but why don't I get it? You shouldn't strain your foot," said Ryoma.

"No and we wouldn't want you to strain your arm carrying the drinks so you just stay put and I'll go get us some juice, Grape Ponta for you and Orange juice for you right Eiji-nii-chan?" asked Tia.

"Yup, you still remember?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said with a smile and walked over to the concession stand.

"Eiji-senpai?" asked Ryoma as he sat there.

"What's wrong Ochibi?" asked Eiji.

"Do you think I'll find something to do with the rest of my life?"

"Eh Ochibi why are you talking like this, if you can't play tennis then you'll find something else. You are not the type of person to just give up, even though you've seemed to have been doing that for months now, but I know you'll bounce back and find something that you'll love to do more than tennis," said Eiji.

"Thanks, I think I really needed to hear that," said Ryoma. Eiji smiled as slung his arm around Ryoma. "Anything for you ochibi! Now tell me are you serious about Tia-chan cause if you are you'll have to earn my respect so that you can go out with her," he said with an evil smirk.

"Eiji-senpai! That's not even close to what we have, I just met her," said Ryoma as he tried to push off of him.

"Yeah well sometimes that one meeting is all you need have you never heard of love at first sight?" asked Eiji with a laugh.

"Oh god, you know what I really need to go to the washroom," said Ryoma as he pushed off of Eiji and walked towards the washroom, leaving a laughing Eiji by himself.

-x-

**A/N: Well here's the third chapter, what did you think? Within a day they've gotten pretty close! Oh and are there any suggestions as to something else he finds a passion for? I have an Idea but if anyone has any I'd love to hear it, it has to be something not too stressful on his arms though! Well tell me what you thought! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**More to Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: **_Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life..._

-x-

Ryoma walked into his house at around 10 that same night. He walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. The house was quiet, just the way he liked it. With his annoyingly loud father and just as annoying brother the house was never quiet when they were both home. He opened the bottle of water and brought it up to his mouth.

"What's wrong Chibisuke?" Ryoma stopped drinking and his eyes moved too look over to his left. The door to the porch was open and his brother Ryoga was sitting there. He was in a grey dress shirt and black pants. Ryoma put his bottle down and went over to his brother. He leaned against the door jamb and looked down at his older brother.

"What's wrong with me? Last I checked I was fine," said Ryoma.

"Oh don't lie Chibisuke! You have it all over your face, you always was easy to read," said Ryoga with a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Oh I know it's a girl isn't it! Oh my little brother is all grown up! If it was girl advice then I'm your man!" said Ryoga.

"Ha you, you can't even handle a girl. Last I checked every girl you've asked clearly rejected you," said Ryoma.

"What do you know, girls line up just to talk to me, but if you think you can handle them then go right ahead, but if this isn't about girls, I'll still be here to talk to you know, Chi-bi-su-ke!" said Ryoga with a smirk. Ryoma who was about to leave the room turned back around and looked at his brother. He let out a sigh and decided to keep his streak and talk to his brother.

He sat down beside him. "First of all where were you today? You're pretty dressed up," said Ryoma as he gave his brother the once over.

"Well I went on a date and then from there I went to a party," said Ryoga. "See I know how to handle girls, so if you ever need to come and ask me for advice I'll be here."

Ryoma just rolled his eyes. Then he got serious. "Aniki what am I supposed to do?" asked Ryoma as he looked at his older brother.

"What do you mean? Is there really a girl? Wow I never thought a girl would even look at you twice, you know since I got all the good genes in the family," he said with a laugh.

"Aniki I'm being serious! What the hell am I supposed to do? My arm is so fucked up, I hate being so god damn useless," he said as he looked down at his left arm that was resting on his lap.

"Oh… Ryoma you're arm may be ruined but that shouldn't stop you from doing something you love," said Ryoga.

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do. If I keep playing then my arm will never heal. I can't stand the pain anymore, it hurts so much every time I move it too fast or hold something that's just a little heavy and I can't stand it anymore," said Ryoma.

"Well then you should stop playing, or why don't you go to that rehab place?" asked Ryoga.

"It's different, when Tezuka-buchou went there his shoulder was messed up, but with me I broke my arm, in so many different places too, the fractures and stuff don't help much either. If I want it to heal then I have to stop putting stress on it," said Ryoma.

"Well then do that, you are not the type of person to just give up. Find something else while your arm heals, you never know it might be just what you need, after all dad has been making you play tennis since you here a baby almost, take a break just get away from tennis for a little while," said Ryoga.

"I guess but what the hell am I supposed to do, I can't really do any sports," said Ryoma.

"Well actually, you could play soccer, if you wanted to stick with sports, cause with soccer all you need are you legs, but then again you could injure you arms so that's a no, why don't you join another club at your school, maybe a writing club or drawing. There's no stress on your arm when you write of draw is there?" asked Ryoga.

"No but I can't draw worth shit, and I'm good at writing but I don't know if I can stand doing something like that to pass the time," said Ryoma.

"Well then I don't know; you figure it out. You should talk to dad about it; he did after all give up Tennis once you were born. He knew what it was like," said Ryoga as he got up and walked away patting his brother's head as he left. Ryoma let out a sigh as he fell on his back and looked up into the night sky.

"There is just so much to worry about, damn it why did my life have to be so complicated?" he asked to thin air.

"Hey what are you doing talking to yourself?"

"Hmm?" asked Ryoma as he looked back into the house. There stood his father, Nanjirou Echizen, the samurai. His father had his hair long again just like he did when he lived in America. There was a smile on his face as he looked at his son, laying their, looking frustrated as ever. Nanjirou went and sat down beside his son.

"What is this, Ryoma intervention?" asked Ryoma, thinking first his brother then his father, who next his mom?

"What are you talking about kid, I just came down for a snack and found my kitchen door open. What's wrong with you, when has your life been complicated?" asked Nanjirou.

"Oiyaji, my life has been complicated since the day I came here. We should have just stayed back in America," said Ryoma.

"Why I thought you loved it here, with all your friends. You learned a lot coming back here," said Nanjirou.

"I know, but I also lost my ability to play here, if we stayed in America I would have been able to play still," said Ryoma.

"Well do you think you would have been as good as you are now if you didn't move back?" asked Nanjirou.

"No I guess not, but it's just so frustrating Oiyaji, I want to play again. At first my only goal was to beat you, I never wanted to continue playing tennis but now…now that I can't play it anymore it's all I want to do," said Ryoma.

"Ryoma there is more to life than just tennis, look at me, I was a pro and I gave it up. When I had you, as much as you hate to believe it, I had something more precious to me than tennis, you were more important to me than tennis, I taught you and then we found your brother. And the two of you were more important to me than the sport. I taught you two and look at what you two became. You and your brother are known internationally," said Nanjirou.

"Yeah but I'm only a kid, what am I supposed to do, you got to become a pro and if you want could go straight back into the game," said Ryoma.

"You're thinking too hard into it, just change course find something else, trust me when you find the thing that you really were meant to do you'll be more happy than you were when you played tennis," said Nanjirou as he got up from his son's side and looked down at him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh nothing," said Nanjirou with a smile as he walked back into the house to pull out some food. Ryoma got up from his seat and went up to his room. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor before pulling off his pants so that he was now only wearing his red boxers. He walked up to his full length mirror and just stared. He looked down at his body and studied the scars from the accident. There was a scar that ran from his right shoulder and angled half way down to his left abdomen. He didn't even remember ever getting hurt anywhere other than his arms, probably because he was only ever worried about his arms. He trailed his fingers down the mark and let out a sigh. There were scars all along his left arm too, from where the arm hit the ground. His body was so brutally battered, but he didn't care. He thought they looked cool, but if only it didn't affect his arms, he knew he could have laughed about it, if that were the case. But it wasn't so he just had to live with it.

So he just ignored the thought and jumped on his bed. His hands were tucked behind his head as he thought about the words that both his brother and father had said. As he thought he slowly drifted off into a sweet dream where he could still play, to a fantasy that was past reality—a place where he wished he could live in again. Karupin wandered into his room and jumped onto the bed and snuggled against him as the two fell asleep.

-x-

"Get up! Get up! Get up!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eiji-nii-chan give me five more—wait Eiji-nii-chan? He isn't here, god I must be dreaming still," said a sleepy Tia. She heard stifled laughter.

"So you dream about me now, Tia-chan?" asked Eiji with a laugh. Takato who was sitting beside him was still in his pyjamas. His brown hair was mess but looked cute added to the dreamy look in his eyes.

Tia opened her eyes and looked between them then screamed. "What are you two doing in my room!"

"I came to wake you up," said Eiji, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well you can't come in my room," said Tia as she brought her blanket up to her neck and started throwing her pillows at them. She got her brother straight in the face, but he was too tired to even worry. Eiji just dodged them and laughed. "Nii-chan get out of my room! Don't you know it's rude for you to be in a girls room when she's still in her pj's? God you should know you do have two sisters," said Tia.

"Okay, okay we're going," said Eiji with a laugh as he tugged Takato with him.

"God," Tia huffed as she dropped the blanket. Her shirt had ridden up during the night, revealing her nicely toned stomach and her cotton pants were twisted around her legs. She got up from her bed and looked at the time. "Oh my god, it's six in the morning!" She heard laughter in the other room. "It's not funny Eiji-nii-chan!"

She wanted to go back into her bed and just pass out for another hour, but when she gets up she can't go back to sleep, hence the reason why she was up so early the day before. So she decided to put on her school uniform. She had adjusted it a little the night before, replacing the crude pink bow with a more subtle cream coloured one; to match the green top that was the uniform during the fall. She added bracelets to her ensemble and a cream belt to match the bow. Then she put on her socks, ones that were also cream to match the belt and bow, before putting on the loafers that were given with the uniform. After she looked at her self in the mirror she was happy with the result. She combed out her hair and decided that she was going to tie it up for the day. So after finishing with her hair and make up she went to find Eiji and Takato.

She went to Takato's room and found Eiji on the bed and Takato pulling out his sweats from the closet. "What are you doing Nii-chan?"

"Huh? Oh well Eiji-kun said that our school's tennis practice starts at 6:30 so I'm getting ready," said Takato.

"Wow that early?" asked Tia as she looked at Eiji. He just smiled and nodded.

"Yup, we like to practice in the morning because the calm helps up concentrate," said Eiji.

"So does Nii-chan have a chance to get a spot on the regulars?" asked Tia.

"Well if he's still as crappy as he was when we played then not a chance," said Eiji with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm good! Just watch Eiji-kun I'll make it on the team!" said Takato, finally fully waking up. He pulled off his shirt and put on the Seiju high's gym uniform on. Then he walked out of the room to go into the washroom.

"So Tia-chan do you want to come watch me practice?" asked Eiji.

"I guess so, since you got me up so early," said Tia.

"Well if you're going to become Ochibi's girlfriend you're gonna have to get used to it," said Eiji with a knowing smirk.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to be someone's girlfriend, I just moved here," said Tia.

"Yeah sure, I'm kind of jealous though, you used to like me before! Nya! We used to pretend to go on dates all the time, remember Tia-chan?" asked Eiji as he reminisced. Tia blushed as she looked over Eiji. His hair had grown out compared to how short it was when he left. The trademark bandage that he had over his nose was moved to his right cheek. She remembered how he told them that when he became a famous tennis player everyone would know him by his trade mark play style and his face bandage. She had to laugh. "Hoi what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Eiji-nii-chan, I was just thinking about what you used to say about how you'd be known when you were famous because of that," said Tia as she pointed to his face. Eiji pointed to his face with a confused look then realized that she was talking about his bandage and then laughed as well. Takato walked back into the room. Confused by their bonding he tossed his shorts at Eiji's face before grabbing is tennis bag.

"Oi what was that for!?" Eiji proclaimed just a little ticked off as he tossed the shorts back at him. Takato just shrugged as grabbed all his essentials and tossed them in his bag.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go!" said Takato with enthusiasm.

"Okay you guys better put on a good show for me! I'll stay for an hour and then I have to head to my school," said Tia.

"Why it only takes ten minutes to get to your school from ours! Stay longer," said Eiji.

"No Eiji-nii-chan I have something I have to do before school starts," said Tia.

"Oh it's doesn't have anything to do with Ochibi does it?" asked Eiji with that same knowing smirk.

"Oh shut up Nii-chan!" said Tia as she walked out of the room and went to grab her stuff. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already twenty after 6, and their practice started in ten minutes. They were lucky that their school was only five minutes away from the house.

When they arrived they heard sounds of tennis balls being hit by tennis rackets. Tia was amazed that the team would be practicing even before their practice started. _Well that's high school tennis for you I guess_, she thought as she was ditched by her companions. She watched them run to the courts as she took her time.

"Oi Momo! You didn't even wait for me! And Oishi! What the hell!" said Eiji as he ran into the court; anger apparent on his face. Oishi just gave him his smile and apologized.

"Oishi-senpai don't apologize it's not our fault that Eiji-senpai was late," said Momoshirou as he continued the rally with Oishi.

"But Momo, we promised that we'd play together!" Eiji whined.

"Uh Eiji-kun you really should act more your age," said Takato.

"Wai Takato-kun you too!" said Eiji. It seemed as if a cloud of despair fell over his head, drenching him from head to toe. Tia walked up and could feel the despair from Eiji and laughed. He was just as childish as he was when he was kid.

"Okay since there are four of us why don't we have a doubles match?" asked Oishi.

"What no fair, you two are unbeatable," said Momoshirou.

"Fine then I'll take Takato and you can have Oishi," said Eiji, coming back from his corner, with a confident smirk.

"Eiji-kun you never change do you?" asked Takato with a laugh.

"Nope! Now let's play before Saiki-Buchou gets here and we have to stop," said Eiji. They got into position and started their match. It was interesting, Eiji was a lot better than what she remembered him to be. And her brother was a very good match with him. She heard stories about the golden pair, and wanted so badly to see them play, _I guess that'll be for another day_, she thought as she sat down and pulled out her note book. She took out her pencil and started to sketch the players. After the hour she had captured Eiji, Takato, Momoshirou and Oishi all in their favourite moves.

With Eiji she froze his Kikumaru beam to the last detail. It looked so real, the sweat on his face was even drawn so realistically. With her brother, Takato, she froze him in his bullet serve. The speed of the ball and the strength of his arm were depicted so well that if you looked at the sketch you would have thought that it was a picture not a sketch. Then with Momoshirou, she decided to draw a picture of his dunk smash. He was suspended in mid air and you could almost feel the force of the ball as he hit the ground in the picture. And lastly she drew Oishi just as he was about to do his famous move: Moon drop. The pose of him was as he dragged the racket along the ground. She sketched quick and efficiently and was still able to make the pictures look as real as if they were all just pictures.

She was just finishing up a few details when a shadow fell over her. She looked up into a pair of chocolate coloured eyes. The face was covered in shadows but the eyes were clear.

"Hi desu."

"Uh hi," said Tia as she closed her book.

"Did you draw those desu?"

"Uh yeah," said Tia as she got up from her seat and dusted the dirt off her skirt.

"They're really good desu."

"Thanks," said Tia with a smile as she held out her hand. "My name is Tia, Tia Fujimaru."

"Nice to meet you desu. My name is Taiichi Dan desu," said Dan as he took Tia's hand in his.

"Nice to meet you Dan-kun, do you go to this school too?" asked Tia.

"Oh, no, my senpai goes here and I like to come and watch desu," said Dan.

"Oh then what school do you go to?" asked Tia.

"I go to Yamabuki Junior High, I'm the captain of the tennis team there, desu," said Dan with a warm smile.

"Oh really, that's cool, I'm from Seigaku, my brother is on the tennis club and I got stuck in coming here," said Tia.

"Oh really desu? It's fun watching, Akutsu-senpai comes to this school and he's really good at tennis desu, but he doesn't' like to play it, so whenever I can come I make him play desu," said Dan with a smile.

"Oh so is he on the courts?" asked Tia.

"Yeah he's the one with the greyish hair, looks kind of mean and angry desu," said Dan with a laugh. Tia looked and spotted him.

"Oh yeah I know which one you're talking about. So how come you come here? If you're the captain of your team shouldn't you be at practice?" asked Tia.

"We don't have morning practice today, all in the afternoon today," said Dan.

"Oh I see, well it was nice meeting you, I have to go back to school. I wanted to see our tennis team practice for a bit," said Tia.

"Oh Seigaku's tennis team, do you know Echizen-kun?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, why do you know him?" asked Tia.

"Yeah we go way back, how is he desu?" asked Dan.

"He's fine, why?" asked Tia.

"Well with his accident I heard he's not playing anymore, is his arm okay?" asked Dan.

"Well not really, but I don't know much about that," said Tia.

"Oh well tell him I said hi," said Dan.

"Okay I will, bye Dan-kun," said Tia as she walked over to the tennis court to say bye to her brother and the others. Once she said bye she walked back to her school. It took her twenty minutes because she got lost once, and had to back track. So bye the time she got back to school there was only ten minutes left before the practice was over.

She spotted Ryoma sitting against a tree watching over the practice. She followed his gaze and saw Ryusuke. He was in black shorts and wearing a red cut off shirt that had black lines running down both sides. She couldn't help but admit that he was quite a looker. He looked across the courts and spotted her looking at him and smirked giving her a wave.

Ryoma who was watching Ryusuke play followed his best friend's gaze until it landed on Tia. There was a bit of anger at the fact that Ryusuke was smiling at her, but he just pushed it aside. _There is no reason for me to be mad at him, god what the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought as she shook his head. He got up and went down to the courts.

"Nice match Ryu, Shin you shouldn't hold back Ryu doesn't suck that much," said Ryoma as he pounded his fist with Ryusuke's before looking at Shin and giving him a smirk. Shin just smirked back.

"Oi what the hell does that mean? Shin did not hold back," said Ryusuke as he bonked Ryoma on the head.

"Sure Ryu think what you want," said Ryoma.

"Oi Echizen, are we having practice tomorrow morning?" asked Horio who came over from the other court.

"Yeah we are, why?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh just wondering," said Horio.

"Of course we have practice, we have practice every day," said Kachiro. Tia Looked at him and noticed that he was wearing a regulars jersey. His hair was long and shaggy and suited his baby face well. The boy beside him had hair that fell down to his eyes. It was kind of wavy. The second one was tall and had a slim build. He was in the blue track suit along with the boy named Horio.

"Horio-kun why are you so stupid sometimes?" asked Katsuo.

"Eh what are you talking about?" asked Horio.

"There is practice tomorrow morning so you guys better be here, and Kachiro you need to work on your stamina more, you're starting to lag," said Ryoma.

"Hai Ryoma-buchou," said Kachiro as he stood still.

"Okay you guys can go now," said Ryoma.

"Hai!"

"Well what's got you in this mood?" asked Ryusuke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryoma.

"You see just a little pissed," said Ryusuke.

"I'm not pissed, and you know you really should be wearing your regular's shirt," said Ryoma.

"Well I didn't bring it with me, and that's what I'm talking about you never used to care that I wore this shirt, why now?" asked Ryusuke, his brow raised.

"I don't know, it just came out," said Ryoma.

"Would it have to do with Tia by any chance? You do know she's here right?" asked Ryusuke.

"It has nothing to do with her," said Ryoma, lying through his teeth just to keep face.

"What ever Bu-Chou," said Ryusuke in a teasing voice as he walked off to the change room to get ready for school.

Tia, who was watching the two talk, walked over to the court. Just as Ryusuke got to the gate of the courts Tia stopped him. Ryoma was watching with interest. "Hey Tia," said Ryusuke with a smile. "If you're planning on talking to Ryoma, he's a little confused at the moment."

Tia looked over his shoulder and could see that Ryoma was watching them talk. "Well actually I came here to talk to you," said Tia.

"Oh does this mean that I stole your heart and it wasn't Ryoma?" he asked with a smirk.

"What? No one stole my heart, don't be silly, I was just wondering if you were free tonight," said Tia.

"What? You want to go out with me tonight?" asked Ryusuke a confused look in his eyes.

"No, not a date, I was thinking that we could all go do something again tonight," said Tia.

"What for?" asked Ryusuke.

"Well you see Ryoma was telling me that about his injury and I thought maybe if we found something else that he would like to do then we could do that," said Tia.

"Oh so you want to help him, well I guess I can clear the day for you," said Ryusuke with a wink.

"Oh if you have something to do then it's okay, you don't have to clear it up," said Tia.

"No, Ryo needs this, I'll be there, unless this was supposed to be a date then I'll back off," said Ryusuke laughing again.

"I already told you it's not a date Ryusuke-kun!" said Tia.

"Oh I know how about we go to a Karaoke bar, that'll be fun," said Ryusuke.

"Yeah that would be fun, thanks Ryusuke, so I'll meet you at the front gates and we can talk," said Tia.

"You know what how about I give you my number right now," said Ryusuke.

"What why?"

"Well don't look but Ryoma seems to be a little more than pissed right now, so let's just egg him on a little more," said Ryusuke with an evil grin.

"No! I have to go ask him after, don't get him mad," said Tia.

"Too late," said Ryusuke as he grabbed her bag and looked inside for some paper. He found a note book and opened it.

"No don't touch tha—"

"Damn these are good," said Ryusuke as he whistled low. Tia grabbed for them but Ryusuke, being taller than her, held it above his head as he looked at them.

"Ryusuke-kun give them back!" she said.

"Wow Tia did you draw these?" asked Ryusuke as he flipped through them.

"Yeah, I did them this morning so can I have them back?" asked Tia.

"No I think Ryoma should look at these too, maybe he'll get some inspiration to do something," said Ryusuke. He was about to call Ryoma to come see when the book was snatched from his hands. Ryusuke looked at his hands then at Tia who wasn't holding it, then looked over and saw that Ryoma was studying the pictures.

"Did you draw these?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah I did, why is it that surprising?" she asked.

"No, no you already told me that you draw, but these are amazing," said Ryoma as he flipped through the pages.

"Did you think I was joking when I told you I was one of the best from my old school?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, but now you've just proved just how good you are, these look like pictures taken from a camera," said Ryoma.

"Well thanks, and since you're here I was wondering do you want to come out tonight? With me, Ryusuke-kun and Shin-kun if he wants to too?" asked Tia.

"What for?" asked Ryoma.

"To go karaoke? Please say yes!" said Tia.

"Karaoke? Uh I think I'll pass," said Ryoma.

"Oh come on Ryo, you know you can sing or have you lost your touch?" asked Ryusuke.

"No thanks, I'd rather not," said Ryoma.

"Fine don't come, Tia why don't we forget about him and Shin and we can go out _together_ maybe we can watch a movie instead, you know dark setting just me and you?" said Ryusuke with a smirk as he touched her nose.

"Uh maybe I will come out, you being at home really can be annoying with Oiyaji and Aniki always running around," said Ryoma.

"So you'll come?" asked Tia.

"Yeah what time do we go?" asked Ryoma.

"How about 4:30? We can all meet at the train station?" asked Tia.

"Sure, now about my number if you won't take mine can I have yours?" asked Ryusuke.

"Okay fine, Ryoma can I have yours as well, in case we need to contact each other before hand?" asked Tia.

"Yeah sure," said Ryoma.

"So does this mean that Shin is coming too now?" asked Ryusuke with a goofy grin.

"Yeah ya big oaf," said Tia as punched him lightly on the arm, in a friendly gesture.

"Oh damn it; I thought that I could get rid of Ryoma and then I could have had you all to myself," said Ryusuke as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"You should go get changed Ryu, or you'll be late for class," said Ryoma as he stared at Ryusuke intensely.

"Yeah you're right, well call me, Tee. Or we'll talk at lunch today," said Ryusuke as he waved and ran off to go get ready for class.

"So how are you doing today?" asked Tia as she turned to him. She took the book from his hands and put it back in her bag.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" asked Ryoma.

"Well you seemed to be kind of mad and then last night, everyone was teasing you all the way to our house, I'm sure they didn't stop until you were home," said Tia with a warm smile.

"Oh well I'm used to them, it's an everyday thing with them," said Ryoma.

"Oh well as long as you didn't get mad, it was my fault entirely so I apologize," said Tia.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well I was the one who had my head on your shoulder," said Tia.

"Well it was okay, I liked it," he said before he could stop himself. When the words were out of his mouth he bit his tongue.

"What?" she asked.

"Well uh I guess I've never had anyone do that to me, well a girl anyways, so it was different, but I liked it," said Ryoma giving her his rare smiles; the sincere ones not the evil ones that he showed when he played tennis.

"Oh well then I'm glad you didn't get mad, I thought you'd be mad at me," said Tia.

"No, is that why you were so quiet on our way home?" asked Ryoma.

"Uh sort of, but also cause of what Eiji-nii-chan said," said Tia.

"Oh well yeah, that was kinda embarrassing," said Ryoma.

"Yeah, next time he starts talking about us as a couple you want to jump him? I'll take the back you can take the front," said Tia with a laugh.

"Yeah sounds like a plan, now maybe we should get to class. Do you mind if I walk you?" he asked.

"No, but won't you be late?" asked Tia.

"Yeah probably but I have this thing with my English teacher," said Ryoma.

"What kind of _thing_?" she asked.

"Well I don't really pay attention in class so he always picks on me in class, but since I lived in California as a kid I have perfect English, and so he can never beat me, so if I'm late he'll try showing me up and I get to turn it around again," he said with an amused smile.

"You seem to enjoy it," said Tia.

"Well yeah it's fun to mess around with him like that," said Ryoma.

"Well then let's go, I don't want to be late though, since it's only my second day here," said Tia as she linked her arm through his and they started walking. She leaned against him again, and smiled when he looked down at her. She knew that people were staring but something about him just made her draw into him, and since he didn't shove her away she thought that it was okay to stay that way. She just ignored everyone else as she walked down the hall beside Ryoma with their arms linked.

-x-

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter, and for the person who suggested he take up singing we'll see how it goes. It should be fun. Next chapter will be about Ryoma's search for something more to life. Well what did you think? I hope you liked it, and I'm still open to any suggestions that you all want Ryoma to pursue, I have something in mind but if I get an idea I'll try to put it in. It can be fun to play around with Ryoma doing different things, but that's up to you guys if you want to. Well thanks for reading,--if decided to read all of this note (Thanks! XP)—and I hope you keep with this story till the end. **


	5. Chapter 5

**More to Life**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: **_Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life..._

_**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own any of the characters from Prince of Tennis, I do own the characters that I created though. And I do not own any of the songs used, they are all owned by Prince of Tennis and the crew that created these awesome songs!_

-x-

Tia walked home right after school, so that she could get ready for the day with the guys. She was determined to help Ryoma find something that he could love and enjoy just as much as he did tennis. When she got home she heard someone in the kitchen. She went straight there and saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table with a folder opened up in front of her.

"Mom what are you doing home?" asked Tia.

"Oh Hi Tee, you're home fast," said Tia's mother: Sora Fujimaru.

"I have plans today so I just came home to get changed and cleaned up, is that okay?" asked Tia.

"Yes just be home for dinner, if you won't be call and let us know okay," said Sora.

"Okay mom," said Tia as she kissed her mom on the cheek before going into her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and went straight to her closet. She pulled out a light brown tank top, and a yellow zip-up sweater, and then from her dresser she pulled out a pair of faded light blue jeans. She took off her uniform with haste, since she didn't really like the clothing much. She put on the outfit and then sat down on her bed. She looked over at her bed side table and looked at the picture that was sitting beside her lamp. She picked it up and smiled a sad smile.

"Hey Sam, I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but the move has been a lot for me," she said as she looked at the boy in the picture. He has a messy mop of chestnut brown hair and natural light brown highlights. The hair was short but fell over his eyes. He had dark green eyes and freckles dusted his cheeks. He was smiling with the pure innocence of a child as he looked back at Tia. "God so much has happened Sam, you know what I bumped into Eiji-nii-chan yesterday. It was so nice to see him again, and Nii-chan goes to school with him, so I get to see him almost everyday," said Tia. "I bet you, you'd love to see him again, I'll make him come see you soon, you two were really close too. Oh Sammy I miss you so much," said Tia as she hugged the picture to her breasts.

-x-

Ryoma also walked home quick, he didn't understand why he was in such a hurry, but he just couldn't help it. Once he got home he hoped that he could avoid everyone and just make it to his room before he left, but just as he stepped onto the stairs his older brother appeared, practically out of no where.

"Why you in such a rush Chibisuke?" asked Ryoga.

"I'm not in a rush what are you talking about," said Ryoma.

"Well you got off school five minutes ago, and it takes you almost fifteen minutes to haul your ass home everyday," said Ryoga with a smirk.

"Well if you must know I'm going out today so I thought I'd come home and drop off my stuff and then go," said Ryoma.

"Oh when did you start going out places? You were the kid who, for the last few months would come home and just lock yourself in your room," said Ryoga

"Yeah well, my friends made plans and so I'm going out, now if you'll excuse me I gotta get out of this uniform," said Ryoma as he continued walking up the stairs. He walked into his room and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a black zip-up hoddie with grey sleeves. Then he pulled out his dark blue jeans and changed into them. Once he was done he looked at his clock. It was only 3:30 and he still had an hour before he had to meet Ryusuke, Shin and Tia.

He was planning on taking a quick nap before heading out when he heard a knock at his door. He didn't respond thinking it was Ryoga. "Oi don't you know how to respond when someone knocks?" Ryoma rolled his eyes and decided against the nap and to just head out now.

"Oi Ryoma your dad is talking to you," said Nanjirou. Ryoma glanced at his dad before responding.

"What is going on? Oiyaji, what are with these frequent check ups that you and Aniki have been giving me these past few days?" asked Ryoma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nanjirou.

"Well yesterday Aniki was sitting outside when I got home and he talked to me, then when he left you just happened to appear, then just now as I was coming up he started questioning me about where I'm going and just after I leave him you show up. Are you two keeping tabs on me or something?" asked Ryoma.

"Hmm, where do you get these things, I just came up to ask you if you wanted to help me in the lawn today," said Nanjirou.

"No thanks, Okaa-san left that for you to do, so stop trying to drop it all on me," said Ryoma. "And besides I have places to go."

"Oh and where would that be?"

"Well I'm going out with Ryu and Shin, not sure yet where so I should get going or I'll be late," said Ryoma as he grabbed his wallet and cell and walked out the door. Nanjirou just watched him go with a smile on his face.

_The kid is finally acting like himself again; I'm going to have to ask his friends why he changed so quickly,_ thought Nanjirou as he walked over to his own room where he found his wife, just as she got out of the shower. Rinko was in her pink robe, her short hair wet and dripping down her back. She smiled at her perverted husband as he made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Hmm what's with the show of affection? Last time you did this was when Ryoma beat you," said Rinko.

"Yeah well our son if finally acting like himself again, and I missed it," said Nanjirou.

"Well that's a good sign now how about you get cracking on that yard work that you've put off for so long now," said Rinko.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting on that right now," said Nanjirou as he let go of his wife and went to do his assigned job. With a groan he wandered out with a sunhat on his face and gloves on his hands.

"Dad you really need a new outfit," said Ryoga from his room window. Nanjirou looked up and squinted.

"Oi you get your lazy ass down here and help me," said Nanjirou, only to have the window shut in his face. He let out a sigh and got started on the yard work.

-x-

Ryusuke was already on his way for the outing. He was dressed in a red zip-up long sleeve and black jeans. Inside his sweatshirt he was wearing a white shirt. His hair was tied up in his signature hairstyle. He walked along the street, as he turned the corner to his intended destination he was shocked to see Ryoma there as well. He smirked as he walked closer to his friend.

Ryoma was busy contemplating going there or not. He wasn't paying attention to the people around him as he kept walking. He had an excuse ready, but when he said it in his head he couldn't help but feel stupid. As he was walking someone was in the way. He looked up and a frown came over his face.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ryusuke with an amused look on his face.

"You know I could ask you the same thing," said Ryoma.

"Well if you must know I came here, because I thought that our friend might not know the way to the train station and thought that I'd lead her there, instead of her getting lost on the way there," said Ryusuke.

"Oh well, that's why I came here too," said Ryoma, not feeling as stupid since Ryusuke had the same reason.

"Well then, why are you reigning on my parade? Don't you know I'm trying to impress her?" asked Ryusuke in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut up!" said Ryoma as he shoved passed Ryusuke and walked up to Tia's house. He knocked once as Ryusuke came up beside him, laughter apparent in his eyes. After a minute the door opened to reveal a lady, who looked to be in her late thirties. She had long brown hair tied in a neat bun. A few strands of hair fell loosely from the knot. She had a beauty mark just under her right eye; just like Tia. He eyes were a darker green than Tia's and she had a warm smile on her face as she looked at the two boys.

"Hi there, can I help you?" asked Sora.

"Hi there Fujimaru-san we're friends of Tia-chan, is she home?" asked Ryusuke with a charming smile.

"Yes she's upstairs, why don't you two come in and I'll go get her," said Sora.

"Thank you," said Ryoma.

"Uh Fujimaru-san, would it be okay to get a drink?" asked Ryusuke as he looked towards the kitchen.

"Yes sure, how about you come with me and you can go call Tia down," said Sora as she said the last part to Ryoma, he just nodded. "Her room is the third one down on the left," she said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. Ryusuke gave Ryoma the thumbs up and then walked along with her.

Ryoma just shrugged it off and walked up the stairs. He heard Tia talking and walked over to the door quietly so that she couldn't hear him. He watched her as she sat on her bed with a picture in her hand.

"Okay Sam I should get going or I'll never be able to find the train station. I don't know why I didn't just say to meet at the school but anyways wish me luck," she said as she put the picture back down on the bedside table. Just as she was about to get off the bed She heard a knock. She turned towards the door and saw Ryoma standing at her bedroom door. She looked at him, just a little shocked. "Uh what are you doing here?" asked Tia.

"Well Ryu and I thought that we should come pick you up since you didn't know the city yet," said Ryoma.

"Oh well thanks, where is he?" asked Tia.

"He's downstairs with your mom, I'm shocked that she let me come up here to your room, you know most mother's don't even let guys near their daughters," said Ryoma with a smirk.

"Well my mother's different, now shall we?" asked Tia as she grabbed her brown shoulder bag and walked passed Ryoma towards the stairs. Ryoma followed her downstairs where they found Ryusuke in an animated conversation with Sora.

"Yeah and then we tossed him into the pool, it was priceless, he had a permanent scowl on his face for the rest of the trip. Now that I think about it he said he would get us back but he never did," said Ryusuke, which caused Sora to laugh.

"You know Ryu now that you mention it I really have to get on that revenge," said Ryoma.

"Oh hey Ryo I was just telling Fujimaru-san about that trip we took last spring after we won the regional's," said Ryusuke.

"Yeah I think I'd remember that," said Ryoma as he rolled his eyes causing Ryusuke to laugh.

"Well you kids should get going, it was really nice to meet you," said Sora.

"It was nice to meet you too, Fujimaru-san, thanks for the drink," he said in a salute.

"No problem you two are welcome here any time," said Sora.

"Thanks," said Ryoma.

"Yeah, and I've also been wanting to tell you that Tia gets her good looks from you," said Ryusuke. That cause both Fujimaru's to blush. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and smacked Ryusuke on the head and dragged him out of the house along with Tia.

"Thanks again," said Ryoma over his shoulder as they left the yard and started down the street. Ryusuke was laughing as they walked towards the train station.

"You know you really didn't have to say that," said Tia a blush still on her face.

"Well I was just stating a fact," said Ryusuke.

"Well you still didn't have to," said Tia.

"Well it's too late now but come on Tia you know you're pretty" said Ryusuke.

"Are you always this straightforward?" asked Tia.

"Yeah he is, sometimes I don't understand why I'm still your friend," said Ryoma.

"It's cause you secretly love me, and who wouldn't," said Ryusuke.

"Oh god shut up!" said Ryoma as he pushed Ryusuke which only made him laugh even harder. Tia couldn't help but laugh too.

"Great now you're laughing too, why don't I just leave you two to be together," said Ryoma.

"No, sorry but you gotta admit that that was funny," said Tia. Ryoma let out a sigh.

"Sure what ever, but we're here now let's go look for Shin," said Ryoma. They looked for him and found him right away. He was standing at the ticket booth, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket. He was in a light pale blue hoddie and dark blue jeans. His shaggy hair was moving in the wind, and as Tia looked at him she had to admit that he was the hot silent type. He didn't even try; as girls walked past him he just ignored the squeals that they sent his way. She glanced at the other two and couldn't believe how incredibly hot the guys from Seigaku were.

"What's wrong Tia-chan?" asked Ryusuke as he noticed her staring at them.

"Oh what nothing, but Shin-kun is over there by the ticket booth," said Tia as she pointed towards Shin.

"Yeah he always stands there when we meet here," said Ryoma.

"Well then why did you say we have to look for him?" asked Tia.

"Oh just cause," said Ryoma. They walked over to Shin and the guys pounded fists as their usual greeting to each other.

"Did I miss a memo or something?" asked Shin.

"What do you mean?" asked Tia.

"Well you three came together," said Shin as he looked at the three of them.

"Well I was planning on coming here on my own, but these two showed up on my doorstep," said Tia. "I'm sorry if we made you feel left out."

"Oh no you didn't, just curious," said Shin.

"Well let's get going," said Ryoma.

"Yeah, it's time to see who's the better singer," said Ryusuke as he slung his arm around Ryoma's shoulder and went to buy their tickets. Tia stood beside Shin as they watched them go.

"Do you sing?" asked Tia.

"Not really, but I just might today," said Shin with a rare smile.

"Okay well let's go, I have to buy my ticket too," said Tia as she linked her arm with his. Shin just looked down at her as she looked up at him and smiled.

They bought their tickets and got on the train. After they got off the train Ryusuke lead them towards a karaoke bar. They walked in and saw a lot of teens showing their stuff on the open mike up on the stage. They walked over to the cash where a girl who looked to be maybe eighteen was reading a magazine.

Ryusuke walked up to her first, and cleared his throat. The girl looked at him and a smile crossed her face. "Hi there how can I help you," she asked as she checked out the boy.

"Hi could we get a room?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked thinking something totally off.

"Could we get a karaoke room? Are there any free right now?" asked Ryusuke.

"Oh yeah we have a few open, do you have any preferences?" asked the girl.

"Which ever one, it doesn't really matter," said Ryusuke.

"Well actually can we get a room that records?" asked Tia.

"Sure we have one open it's room 6, just down the hall you won't miss it," said the girl.

"Thanks, so do we pay after?" asked Tia.

"Yeah just come back here and I'll help you," said the girl.

"Thanks," said Tia as she linked her arms through Shin and Ryoma before walking towards the room.

Once they got in Ryusuke went to the machine to set up. Tia was amused to see that he knew what he was doing. "Does he come here often?" asked Tia.

Shin and Ryoma laughed. "Yeah, he loves to come here, Momo-senpai got hooked on it one day when Sengoku made him go with him and he made us tag along ever since then. Ryusuke got into it right away we on the other hand don't really like to be here," said Ryoma.

"So you guys did this before?" asked Tia.

"Well sort of, we didn't really sing, more like read along," said Shin with a laugh.

"Hmm well you two have to sing today," said Tia.

"We'll see," said Ryoma.

"Okay guys it's all set up, so who wants to go first?" he asked.

"I'll give you one guess," said Ryoma as he looked at Shin.

"Hmm let me guess, Ryusuke do you want to go first?" Shin asked as he looked at Ryusuke. Ryusuke smirked.

"You guys know me so well," said Ryusuke as he took the mike and got into position.

The music started and Ryusuke held the mike to his mouth and bopped his head to the intro…

"_Doko ga hajimari de doko ga owari nante  
Ki ga tsukeba hashittetanda   
Taito na ame ni datte hebii na kaze ni datte  
Zettai ni makenai supiido de_

Wake up! Furueru yubisaki  
Get up! nigiri shimete gyutto  
Stand up! iki wo fukaku suttee mata  
Sekai wa kasoku suru

It's gonna be O.K.!  
Tobi kau suisei ga egaku kiseki wo oikakete  
Gonna be O.K.!  
Hikari no naka hashiru sugu soko ni aru yume wo shinjite," He jumped up and down pretending to play his air guitar along with the music. 

"Jibun no uchuu ga hirogaru kanshoku ga  
tanoshikute tamaranainda  
tsuyogari ja nakute katachi demo nakute  
mienai mono wo shinjiru power

Wake up! mae dake mitsumete  
Get up! nani mo osorenai de  
Stand up! iki wo fukaku sutte mata  
sekai wa kasoku suru

It's gonna be O.K!  
tobikau suisei ga egaku kiseki wo oikakete  
Gonna be O.K!  
kotoba ni wa naranai afureru omoi daite mirai e," Ryusuke did an air guitar movement as the song interlude played. _   
_

"_kono saki ni motto nani ga matterun da  
sore demo tada hashiri tsuzukete ikun da_

It's gonna be O.K!  
tobikau suisei ga egaku kiseki wo oikakete  
Gonna be O.K!  
hikari no naka hashiru sugu soko ni aru yume wo shinjite

The music ended and Ryusuke bowed as he tossed the mike to Ryoma.

"So was I good, or was I good?" asked Ryusuke.

"Wow, Ryusuke-kun that was amazing," said Tia with a squeal.

"Yeah I know, I told you I could sing, now Ryo is up let's see if you can top that," said Ryusuke.

"Why do I have to go next?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh please Ryoma I want to hear to sing," said Tia.

"I do not sing," said Ryoma.

"Oh come on Ryoma, you have to do it once," said Tia.

"Hey just read the words, that's my plan," Shin whispered to him. Ryoma smirked and decided to just do it.

He picked up the mike and went to the spot where Ryusuke was standing. The music started and Ryoma stood still no expression on his face as he looked at the screen…

"_Hikari ni hajikeru muken no sora no aosa," _he read in a monotone voice. Tia made a face at him as he smirked at her and kept on reading.

"_Dokomade mo ima tonde yukeru youna kigashita," _he read as he kept on smirking at Tia who twisted her face at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed in the small music interlude.And then he continued reading. _"Jibun no yowasa sukuidaseru no wa kitto."_

"Ryoma sing don't read you sound like a zombie!" said Tia. Ryusuke laughed as he tossed his jacket at Ryoma. He dodged it and glared at Ryusuke.

"Watch it!" said Ryoma as he paused the song.

"Well then sing it! You do know you're paying for it," said Ryusuke.

"Okay fine," said Ryoma. Tia squealed as she clapped her hands.

"Oh I can't wait! But now you have to do it from the start!!!!" said Tia. Ryoma groaned but started the music again…

_Hikari hajikeru mugen no sore no aosa _

_Doko made mo ima tonde yukeru you na ki ga shita_

_Jibun no yowasa suguidaseru no ha kitto _

_Namida de ha naku genjitsu wo uchiyaburu ketsui_

_Machikogarete kogoeta mirai ga _

_Me wo samasu toki we can do anything with a brave heart_

_Takanaru voice of the dream_

_Yume ha hageshisa wo mashite umarekuru_

_Azayakana yoake no mukou don't be afraid of change_

_Donna ashita mo sagashite yuku chikara wo kono mune ni kanjiteitai_

_Omoi no mama ni driving myself_

_Aimai ni tsuzuku kawaita hibi no shita de_

_Hakanaku risou korogashite ha nani ka wo matteta_

_Iro asete mo katachi kowarete mo_

_Shinkita mono ha you can get everything you want _

_Kesenai my own way_

_Toki ha kurayami wo saite nagaredasu_

_Te no hira ni iki zuita star light don't be afraid trying _

_Donna ashite mo erande yuku tsuyosa wo kono mune ni kakagete ikou_

_Mukkushi shite bashou he going to fly_

_Ano hi madeata kefarenaki akogare_

_Massugu ni tokihanarete! Me wo sorazu ni _

_Donna ashita mo sagashite yuku chikara wo kono mune ni kanjite itai_

_Omoi no mama ni driving myself_

_Waked up! To make your brand new self_

_Look up at the sign into the blue_

_Turning all of your pain to joy let's tough!_

_Wake up! To make your brand new self _

_Look up at the sign into the blue _

_Turning all of your pain to joy let's tough!_

As the song ended Tia jumped up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh you can actually sing! Why do you hold back?" asked Tia.

"Cause I don't like to sing," said Ryoma.

"Well that's not fair, if you have such a good voice you shouldn't hide it!" said Tia.

"Yeah Ryo we could form a group!" said Ryusuke with a laugh.

"Yeah right, I do not like to perform like that, so no thanks, but now you can go," said Ryoma as he handed Tia the mike.

"Uh it's my turn already? Well Shin-kun do you want to do it together?" asked Tia.

"What?" asked Shin.

"Do you want to do a duet with me?" asked Tia.

"Tia don't tell me you're shy," said Ryoma.

"No I'm not shy it's just that I get stage fright when I'm up here by myself," said Tia.

"Oh well then sure, you can do the singing and I'll be background," said Shin, happy that he was able to weasel his way out of singing.

"Thanks Shin-kun," said Tia as she waited for him to come up to the spot with him. The other two sat down on the couch and waited as the music started…

_Ano shiroi kaze ga mune wo fukinukeru_

_Nakidashisou na kao shite_

_Deai to wakare Itoshii kimi yo_

_Yogoreteku boku wo warae_

_Kodomo no koro ni Muchuu de sagashita_

_Aijou'tte iu na no yume_

_Kizutsukeatte Kizutsukerarete_

_Kokoro ni ame ga futta_

_SAKURA Saku ano michi wo_

_Bokura wa aruiteiru_

_SAKURA Sakimau yume Koishikute_

_fuwafuwa furafura Samayotte_

_Tamashii ga karehateru made Owaranai_

_Azayaka na FLOWER_

_Eien nante Igai to moroku_

_Oto wo tatete kuzureta_

_Shoppai namida Kimi ga namete yo_

_Mata ganbatte miru kara_

_SAKURA Saku ano michi wo_

_Futari de aruiteyukou_

_SAKURA Saki harukaze Tooryanse_

_fuwafuwa furafura Tobitatte_

_Shiawase ga nigenai you ni Ataetai_

_Toumei na mizu wo_

_Yogoreta kutsu wo haita neko_

_Ashita wo itsumo mitsumeteta_

_Shippo de BALANCE wo totte_

_Tsugi no DOOR wo hiraita_

_SAKURA Saku ano michi wo_

_Bokura wa aruiteyuku_

_SAKURA Saku ano michi wo_

_Kimi to aruiteyuku_

_SAKURA Sakimau yume Koishikute_

_fuwafuwa furafura Samayotte_

_Tamashii ga karehateru made Owaranai_

_Azayaka na FLOWER_

_Sakasetai SAKURA-iro no FLOWER_

_Wow Flower Flower wow Flower..._

_Wow Flower Flower wow Flower..._

"That was awesome Shin-kun," said Tia as they finished the song.

"What are you talking about, he didn't even sing, all he did was say a few words after you said them," said Ryoma.

"And that my friend is how it's done," said Shin with a smirk.

"No if we all sang then you have to too," said Ryoma.

"Yeah, how about we sing a song together?" asked Ryusuke.

"No I did my share," said Shin as he was going to go sit down.

"No you have to sing once at least, come on Shin," said Ryusuke as he got up and took the other mike from Tia's hand. He picked a song at random and started to sing. Shin just stood there not planning on cooperating, when Ryusuke shoved him hard in the ribs to get him to sing. He let out a sigh and started to sing.

Ryoma and Tia sat on the couch and watched them. Tia was all into it, and she swayed with the music. Ryoma was watching her, not sure how to ask her about what he heard her say in her room before they left her house. He contemplated different approaches until he decided that he would just ask her.

"Tia, who is Sam?"

Tia froze when he asked her and turned to look at him. He looked serious, and there was a little hint of something else. _Jealousy?_ She thought. _No way, why would he be jealous? _

"What?" she asked trying to play dumb. She hadn't talked about Sam in such a long time.

"I know you heard me Tia, I was just wondering who Sam is," said Ryoma.

"How do you know about Sam?" asked Tia.

"Well when I came up to your room today I heard you talking to a picture, you said Sam, he seemed important to you," said Ryoma.

"He is important to me," said Tia.

"Who is he then? Is he your boyfriend?" asked Ryoma.

"What? Sammy my boyfriend?" she gave out a snort and laughed. "Sammy isn't my boyfriend, oh god no, saying that would be total incest."

"Incest? Is he related to you?" asked Ryoma all his defences falling down as he looked at her.

"Yeah, his name is Sam Fujimaru, he's my twin brother," said Tia as the memories of her brother swelled her mind. Ryoma didn't say anything, and he was feeling really stupid. Tia didn't even notice anything else after that as she thought about her brother, the brother who she missed so much, and just wished could see him again.

"I swear with the three of us, we could create a boy band! And with cameo appearances by Tia of course," said Ryusuke as he jumped off the chair that he ended up jumping onto. Tia snapped out of her reverie as Ryusuke stood in front of her with a smile. She gave him a smile that never reached her eyes. "Tee, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh nothing's wrong," said Tia.

"Are you sure? You seem out of it," said Ryusuke.

"No, no I'm fine," she said with enthusiasm. "How about we sing a song together?" She got up and took the mike from his hand and pulled them over to the screanning area.

Ryoma was still sitting on the couch and they all eyed him. "What?"

"Well haul your ass up here, if I have to sing again then you are singing too," said Shin.

"Alright I'm coming," he said as he got up and went to them. He was out of it, thinking about Tia and the way she drifted off when she said he was her brother.

Ryusuke being the most enthusiastic about singing another song pressed play on a machine and an upbeat song started to play. He tossed Ryoma and Shin the other two mikes and he started off the song…

"_Mabushii gogo mado wo akeru _

_Wakemonaku kekeru hikage no komichi,"_ sang Ryusuke and then turned to Shin who continued with the next part of the song.

"_Kata de iki wo suikonde me wo toji_

_Omoi egaita ashita kara no suteeji," _once Shin finished he his lines Ryoma took over.

"_Imeeji shiteru atarashii peeji_

_Masshiroi kyanpasu ni egaku," _Ryoma stopped after his lines and looked over at Tia. She wasn't even paying attention and he poked her once. She snapped back and read her lines as the others joined in.

"_Mukai kaze mo okamiainashi de kirihiraku_

_Kono hate naku tsuzuku Brand new story," the other three joined in on the song and then continued as a group. _

"_Ah, wonderful days…wonderful days, wonderful wonderful days. _

_Zebura moyou no kousaten_

_Ao ni kawaru to hashiridasu_

_Shiroi rain dake o funde watarikiru_

_Kodomo no you ni_

_Itsumo konna fuu ni kaze ni fukare_

_Ari no mama no jubun de iru koto ga moshi mo dekiteita nara_

_Tooi sora ni mukete ryoute nobashi kono omoi todoku you ni to_

_Tokihanatteku_

_Y-yeah, yeah wonderful days,_" they sang together as the song went into instrumental.

"_Pedaru o fumu ashi wo hayame_

_ikki ni sakamichi kakeagaru _

_ima tobidatsu mae no nagai josou_

_takaaru kodou kanji nagara_

_kono saka wo noboikitte _

_tebben ga miete kita goro ni _

_inamikaze ga senaka wo oikoshite yuku_

_hajiari no aizu wo shiraseru you ni _

_Ah, wonderful days, wonderful days, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful days_

_Ato sukoshi dake wo kurikaeshi _

_Itsu no manika koko made kiteta _

_Mou shikai no oku ni kagayaku hikari sae reach for the sky _

_Donna toki mo mune ni shimai konda mama no _

_Omoi wasurenai de cutto atatame tsuzuketa nara _

_Kitto itsuka nomonai tori no you ni omou mama_

_Kono oozora wo tsukisusundeku_

_Tesaguri de sagasu mirai wa itsudemo kagi no nai tobira_

_Me no mae ni aru hikari mo mitsukerarezu sagashi tsuzuketa_

_Tsukue ni aru rakugaki wa_

_Itsuka omoi egaita chizu_

_Dare mo aruita koto no nai _

_Taiyou sae shiranai basho_

_Mezashite_

_Itsumo konna fuu ni kaze ni fukare_

_Ari no maa no jibun de iru koto ga moshi mo dekiteita nara_

_Tooi sora ni mukete ryoute nobashi kono omoi todoku you ni to_

_Tokihanatteku _

_Tokihanatteku…" they finished the song, with Ryoma out of it, and staring at Tia as she looked off into space. Ryusuke was the only one singing by the end of the song, and Shin just went back to saying those few chosen words. _

"What the hell you guys, how was it that I was stuck as the only singer, and a sad excuse for a back up singer?" said Ryusuke as he directed the last part to Shin.

"Huh?" said both Tia and Ryoma.

"Where did you two go while we were singing on our duet?" asked Ryusuke as he looked at them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"No where, what are you talking about," said Ryoma as he tossed his mike to Ryusuke and walked back to the couch.

"Okay how about we get out of here? Can you grab the tape Ryusuke-kun?" asked Tia as she picked up her bag and waited at the door. He just nodded and eyed her suspiciously. They walked to the cash and paid the girl. Then they walked outside and decided to grab a bite to eat. Ryusuke was watching Tia and Ryoma as they walked quietly. He wondered what exactly happened to them and vowed to find out. Shin being unchanged by them just walked thinking about his training program that he had to start for the upcoming tournament in the fall. The others walked in an eerie silence that many people noticed as they walked past them.

-x-

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update until after my exams but I ended up writing for this story, not that many people actually respond, but since its shorter than my chapters for Living In The Moment I thought I'd put something out! So please tell me what you think!!!!!! Thanks for reading, oh and if you read those songs, they probably maek no sense to you cause I know it didn't to me, so play the music with them! You can find the songs at veoh dot com! The first song is called dream believers, the second song driving myself, the third song is Sakura and the final song and my favourite is wonderful days! **


	6. Chapter 6

**More to Life**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: **_Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life..._

_-_

The group was walking down the street to a local fast food restaurant. They walked in and took an empty booth. Tia sat down quietly without even smiling or looking at the others. Ryoma just sat down on the other side of the table deep within his own thoughts. Ryusuke looked at the two and then over to Shin. Shin just shrugged his shoulders as he sat down beside Ryoma. So Ryusuke took the seat beside Tia.

"Okay seriously guys stop being such downers, let's order some food and chow down," said Ryusuke as he passed the menus to them all.

"Eh did I hear Ryu-kun?" asked a hyper voice one booth down. The four occupants turned to look at the person who spoke and found a hyper red head and he was with a girl.

"Eiji-senpai what are you doing here?" asked Ryusuke with a grin on his face.

"I'm here with a friend from school," said Eiji.

"Eh, oh I get it _'friend'_," said Ryusuke with that sly grin.

"No she is just a friend, right Naomi-chan?" asked Eiji.

"Hai, Eiji-kun is a class mate. We just thought we'd get a bite to eat before we get working on our project for school," said Naomi. She was mature and sophisticated, nothing like Eiji.

"Okay I believe you, you couldn't be with a guy like Eiji-senpai, he's too immature for a lady as sophisticated as you," said Ryusuke with a laugh.

"Oi! That's not very nice I'm not immature," said Eiji with a whine.

"Sure Eiji-senpai," said Ryusuke.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Eiji.

"Just a bunch of friends enjoying a day out, except these two went all bummed by the time we got here," said Ryusuke as he pointed to Ryoma and Tia. Eiji looked over at the other three at the booth and smiled in shock.

"Tia-chan! Ochibi, Shin-kun! I didn't even notice you guys," said Eiji.

"Thanks Eiji-senpai," said Ryoma in a sarcastic manner.

"Hoi Ochibi is not in a good mood today," said Eiji with a laugh.

"Well how about we all get some food?" asked Ryusuke once again as he hailed a waitress. Once they all ordered their food and ate Tia finally spoke up.

"Can I be excused?" asked Tia as she motioned to get up. Ryusuke got up and let her slide out. Everyone looked at her as she walked towards the washroom. Ryoma sat there and wondered; why Tia's brother wasn't around. He would have been in the same grade. He would have met him by now.

"I should go check on her," said Eiji as he got up and walked over to where Tia was. She was just standing in front of the door to the washroom. Eiji placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but turned around.

"Nii-chan?" she asked with a hitch in her voice.

"Tai-chan what's wrong? I haven't seen you like this since I had to move," said Eiji.

"I miss Sammy, I miss him so much," said Tia.

"Oh where is Sammy? Don't tell me he got shipped off to another boarding school? He always was a genius," said Eiji.

"No, Nii-chan he's gone. Sammy's gone, and I miss him so much," said Tia as she started to cry. Eiji looked shocked as he took her into a hug.

"Tia what do you mean he's gone?" asked Eiji.

"Nii-chan, Sammy got leukemia, some really rare case and died three years ago. He was so strong but it wasn't enough, I cried for so long," said Tia as she cried on his shoulder.

"Tia why didn't you call me? I didn't know that he died, Sammy was always full of life," said Eiji with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have anyone and no one understood how hard it was to loose him, he was my best friend and just thinking about him made me think of how much I miss him," said Tia.

"Oh Tia I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," said Eiji as he rubbed her back. They stood there and just ignored the looks that the other people around them were giving them.

-

The rest of the group was just sitting at the booth, eating. Ryoma hadn't even touched his food. He had a lot on his mind, with his embarrassing out burst with Tia and then the way she was acting after she said that Sammy was her brother. He decided he should go apologize to her. "Could I get out? Need to use the washroom," said Ryoma as he looked at the people sitting on his side of the table. They got up and let him out.

He walked out of the booth and walked over to the washroom where he found Tia in Eiji's arms, crying her heart out.

"Tia are you okay?" asked Ryoma. Tia looked over at Ryoma; hers eyes red and puffy and tear stained cheeks.

"Ryoma?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened, Eiji-senpai? Did you do something to her?" asked Ryoma.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't do anything to her," said Eiji in defence.

"It's okay Ryoma I'm fine, this was exactly what I needed," she said with a smile.

"Oh how about I let you two talk, it seems that that's why Ochibi came here," said Eiji and he hugged her once more before walking back to the group.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Ryoma.

"We can't just leave, we have to pay the bill," said Tia.

"It's okay Ryu can deal with it I'll pay him back," said Ryoma as he held out his hand for her. She took his hand and felt a warmth that she missed, a warmth that she lost since her brother left her.

"Okay let's go for a walk," said Tia as she took the lead and walked out of the restaurant along with Ryoma. "But just to be safe could you call Ryusuke-kun and tell him?" asked Tia.

"Yeah I guess I should," said Ryoma. He pulled out his cell and called Ryusuke.

"Hey where did you go?" asked Ryusuke.

"Tia needed some fresh air so I'm taking her for a walk," said Ryoma.

"Well you better get back here soon we're finishing up and you still need to pay the bills," said Ryusuke.

"Yeah about that could you pay for the two of us, I'll pay you back when we're done here," said Ryoma.

"Wait a s—"

"Thanks man I owe you one," said Ryoma and he hung up. "Okay so what's up?"

"There just a lot on my mind," said Tia.

"Well talk about it, it always helped me to talk about it," said Ryoma.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it," said Tia.

"Is it about your brother? What happened to him?" asked Ryoma.

"Sammy… he died three years ago," said Tia.

"Oh Tia I'm so sorry," said Ryoma as he stopped and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"It's okay, it's just that talking about him reminded me that I've started to forget him. I missed him a lot and so I pushed him out, but that wasn't the right thing to do. I really do miss him," said Tia with a sad smile.

"Well it's good to miss him, if you didn't then you'd be heartless," said Ryoma.

"Thanks I needed to hear that," said Tia with a smile as she grabbed his hand again and pulled him along. She led him down the street and when she turned into the street, it was full of trees with orange, red and yellow leaves. "Oh this is so beautiful. If only I had my sketch book," she said as she let go of his hand and ran up a little and twirled in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You really love to draw huh?" asked Ryoma with a smirk as he watched Tia embrace the fall breeze.

"Yeah, it was actually Sammy who made me start painting. He was a genius, in all literal terms. He was smart, straight A's, but then he got diagnosed with leukemia. It was a really rare case and there wasn't much known about it. He got hospitalized and I just couldn't handle it. One day while I was visiting him he told me to actually take my drawings seriously," said Tia.

"What do you mean seriously? I thought you always liked to draw and paint," said Ryoma.

"Yeah I always liked it but I never thought to try to make it with my paintings but when he died I decided I'd do it for him, for him I'd try to make something out of my paintings, and so it became my life. It was cause of Sammy that I found what it was that I loved more than anything. It was a hobby as a kid but as I grew it became more than just a hobby, it became what I wanted to do," said Tia.

"So your brother brought you into doing this for a living?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah pretty much, and that's why I'm telling you that you can have something that you can love more than tennis. Why don't you try painting? You never know you could be good at it," said Tia.

"No my brother already suggested it to me just last night. I can't do something like that, I have no patience for it, I need to be out, moving around I can't just be stuck in one spot. I need to be out there," said Ryoma as he looked down at his hand.

"Well then we'll think of something else then," said Tia with a smile as she continued to twirl along the path.

Ryoma watched her as she moved. She seemed so much happier in such a short time. Just ten minutes ago Tia was crying her eyes out in Eiji's arms and now she was twirling around in the middle of a street. He admired her freedom to express herself. She looked so peaceful and he realized that he enjoyed being around her, watching her move.

She looked over at him. His hands were in his pockets as he looked her way. He had a look of adoration in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Then something familiar popped into her mind that was told her to when she was younger…

"_When you find the perfect guy, he has to be the silent yet articulate guy. He's cocky but knows when to behave and love, and he has to have a bit of mean in him. A mysterious type of person."_

'Sammy he fits the bill,' Tia thought as she looked at Ryoma. She walked up to him and took him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryoma.

"Just shut up and hug me," said Tia as she buried her face in his shoulder. Ryoma wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. He wasn't used to that kind of contact, well not from a girl. Eiji and Momo always hang off of him but never in the manner that Tai expressed.

"So would you tell me why you're hugging me?" asked Ryoma.

"Because you made me feel better, and you understand me enough to know not to push it," said Tia as she breathed in his scent.

"Well then you're welcome but this is kind of awkward," said Ryoma.

"Oh god you're such a baby," said Tia as she released him. She smirked at him and then went on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Ryoma."

"Don't mention it," he said as a blush formed on his cheeks. He held the spot where she had place a kiss. They continued walking down the street; Tia held her hand behind her back as she walked along side him.

"Ryoma tell me about your family," said Tia as she tilted her head towards him.

"My family? You want to know about my family?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah I've heard that you're dad was a tennis pro and you're older brother is on his way to becoming a pro too," said Tia. Ryoma let out a sad smile as he thought about how he was being scouted for high school teams. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t—"

"No it's fine. You can't keep avoiding it, I'm injured and I won't be able to play, at least not for a long time," said Ryoma.

"Okay, so what are they like?" asked Tia.

"Well my dad is kind of impulsive, he's loud and brash and so embarrass—"

"Wow you can stop with the compliments," said Tia in a sarcastic voice.

"No it's true he is, but he also has his good points. Oiyaji stopped playing pro so that he could focus on me, and I'm grateful to him. He's actually really caring but you'd never see it on a first impression," said Ryoma with a laugh.

"Really and why not?" asked Tia.

"Well when Momo-senpai first met my dad he thought he was some perverted old man, who hit on young girls. It was quite embarrassing actually, cause I had to help Sakuno-chan with her tennis racket and they all assumed that I was going on a date with her," said Ryoma.

"A date?" she asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't anything like that, it was just a favour for the coach," said Ryoma.

"Oh, well what about your brother?" asked Tia.

"My brother? He was adopted when I was just a little kid. We were living in California at the time, but he's actually my half brother. He was always better than me at tennis as kids, and he always picked on me. But when I needed him he was here, and although he can be a jerk I know that he'll be here if I ever need him," said Ryoma.

"Sounds like some good people, I'd love to meet them," said Tia.

"You want to meet my family?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah they seem like interesting people," said Tia.

"Well then how about you come over today?" asked Ryoma, flashing her, a smirk. "But I have to warn you my dad and my brother are both womanizers," said Ryoma.

"If I can handle you then I'm sure I can handle your dad and brother," said Tia with a smirk.

"Oh you sure about that, since when have you been able to handle me?" asked Ryoma with a questioning look.

"Since now!" said Tia as she shoved him back causing him to fall flat on his butt and she ran off with a laugh.

"Oh so that's how you want to play? Well you better run!" said Ryoma as he scrambled to his feet and ran after her. She squealed as she ran past couples and families. He took his time running after her; he may have been injured but his stamina and speed was not affected.

"You won't get me!" said Tia as she looked back at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I'll have to prove you wrong then," said Ryoma as he picked up his pace. She let out another squeal as she weaved through people. It was no problem for Ryoma with his tennis abilities and easily manoeuvred through them.

He lunged at her and caught her around her waist. She let out a laugh as he pinned her to the ground. The people around them laughed at their actions and cooed at the cuteness of young love.

"So can you handle me still?" he asked, panting just a little.

"I don't know, how about you? Can you handle me?" asked Tia.

"Well I think I just proved that I can," said Ryoma as he looked down at her.

"Oh yeah, well I think you're wrong," said Tia. He looked at her; her hair was splayed around her the leaves mixed in with it.

"Oh yeah then prove it," said Ryoma, his face only a breath away from hers. She smirked and her arms rose. He didn't even notice it because he was being mesmerized by her green eyes. The next thing he knew he was pushed down against her, their bodies forming one as their lips met. She tasted him and couldn't help but love the taste. She worked her mouth on his.

He was shocked at first but then he felt her mouth work on his and he felt a sensation there that caused him to react. He moved his hand up to her face and moved it into her hair. It felt so good, so soft that he let out a sigh into the kiss. Tia linked her fingers behind Ryoma's neck and pushed his head down a bit more. She nibbled on his lip lightly as she looked into his golden eyes.

When he pushed back she smiled up at him. "So was I more than what you bargained for?" she asked. Her hands were still linked behind his neck and she couldn't help herself; she put her hands into his thick hair.

"I think I handled that quite well," he said as he went down again and kissed her lightly. He pulled back and rested his head on Tia's forehead. She smiled warmly at him but then she noticed all the people that were around them were looking.

"You know this is nice and all but uh people are starting to stare," said Tia as she looked around them. There were kids laughing at them, and others who whispered in each other's ears as they passed the two on the ground.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but this felt right," said Ryoma as he stood up first and held his hand out to her.

"Oh and here I thought you were void of all human emotion," said Tia.

"Oh be quiet," said Ryoma as he flicked her on the forehead.

"So how about we go to your house now?" asked Tia.

"Sure thing," said Ryoma. He started walking and Tia rolled her eyes. _He was touchy feely not even a minute ago and now he's walking like nothing happened_, she thought.

"You know you don't have to be shy now that we kissed," said Tia.

"I'm not shy," said Ryoma as he turned back around and looked at her.

"Well then why aren't you holding me?" asked Tia.

"Well if you'd come here then I could," said Ryoma. She shook her head with a smile and walked over to him. He opened his arm to her and she slinked into his side. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "Don't think I'm a softie now, I've never done this with another girl before."

"So you've done this with guys before?" asked Tia in mock horror, and trying to suppress her giggles at the same time.

"You know what I mean," said Ryoma being serious.

"I know, sorry I was just joking. But saying it makes me feel so special, so does this mean that we're something more than friends now?" asked Tia.

"It can mean what ever you want it to mean," said Ryoma as he lead her in the direction of his house. They walked together, arm wrapped around each other happy in their peaceful world.

-

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter, I think I kind of rushed it because what I wanted to write in this chapter was written in the first part, and for me it was too short. But what happened in this chapter will really help the progress of the following chapters, to end off this story! I'm hoping another two or three chapters, and it's done! So to all the people who read it I hope you enjoyed and to the few who reviewed, thanks for your comments and critiques, it did help!


	7. Chapter 7

**More to Life**

**Chapter 7**

**Summary:** _Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life…_

**-**

"Hey old man, do you want to go hit around some?" asked Ryoga from the top of the stairs. Nanjirou, who was lazing around on the porch, lifted the magazine off his face and looked in the general direction of the stairs.

"What so now you want to hit around with me?"

"All you have to say is a yes or no," said Ryoga with a sigh.

"Oh sure, I have nothing better to do today. Let's see if you can beat me this time." Nanjirou got up from the porch and walked into the house. He went to grab his racket and saw his son grinning at him from the top of the stairs holding his own racket dressed in his gear. "Well let's get this show on the road." Nanjirou gave Ryoga a smirk. They left the house and as they started to walk down the street, Ryoga heard his brother's…laughter. He was shocked that he even recognized it, because his brother never laughs, not out of merriment. He turned around and was awed but what he saw.

A girl was wrapped snugly against him. She was looking up at him, as he looked down at her. They both looked happy and content. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself, catching his father's attention. Nanjirou looked behind him and stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped his racket and just started. The couple that was walking towards them was his younger son, and a mystery girl.

"Ryoma has a girlfriend? Oh Rinko has to know about this," said Nanjirou as he stood in place waiting for Ryoma to get close.

When Ryoma got closer to the house he looked up and saw his father and brother both standing there. It was as if they were waiting for him, knew that he was on his way. The dread of bringing Tia over just became huge. All he could think about was walk away.

Just turn around and leave.

Ignore their stares and run.

Run far away…

…but Tia's laugh and warmth made him want to show her off. He didn't know what they were yet, but they did kiss. And he doesn't just kiss anyone so she had to be special. He just smiled back at her as she talked and continued walking. His hold became just a little tighter, but she didn't notice. He thought it was weird, usually he never cared to woo a girl or even get their attention, but now all he wanted to do was make her laugh and enjoy the day with her, but with the two men up ahead he didn't think it was possible.

When they finally came to a stop Tia looked around and saw two men standing in front of them both were wearing smirks on their faces and both resembled Ryoma. "Is that them?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, the one with the long hair is my dad and the other one, with the green tinged hair is my older brother," said Ryoma as he kept his stare level with theirs.

"Well introduce me!" she said with amusement in her eyes.

"Oiyaji, Aniki this is Tia," said Ryoma as he looked at them both.

"Hi there, my name is Nanjirou, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too," said Tia as she pulled her hand back when Nanjirou took it in his.

"Dad you're scaring the poor girl, hey there Tia. Nice name just kinda rolls off the tongue," he said with a smirk which received a punch from Ryoma. He flinched because it was his left hand, seeing as his right hand was securely wrapped around Tia's waist.

"Oh Ryoma, why did you do that, you're arm must hurt now," she said with worry in her eyes as she gripped onto his shirt.

"Don't worry about it," he said through clenched teeth as he wished the pain away.

"Sorry Chibisuke, but that was your own fault. Now, let me introduce myself, I'm Ryoga, his superior-in-everyway older brother," Ryoga said with a grin, causing Tia to grin back.

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Tia.

"Well it look's like you guys are going to go hit some rounds, so why don't you get to it, while we go hang out at home," said Ryoma.

"Oh we can hold off on the match, right dad?" asked Ryoga as he looked over at Nanjirou.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me," said Nanjirou.

"Well then that's settled, Tia how about we go inside and I'll give you a tour of the house," said Ryoga as he took Tia's hand. She smiled warmly and held onto his hand and walked into the yard. Ryoma grimaced but followed behind them. Nanjirou laughed and walked back into his house with the kids.

-

"Where the hell did that jerk run off to with Tia?!" Ryusuke asked as he walked down the street with Shin, Eiji and his friend Naomi.

"Just leave them alone, Ryu-kun. Tia is exactly what Ochibi needs right now," said Eiji as he slung a friendly arm around him.

"Yeah but it's not fair! I wanted my shot at her!" he whined causing Shin to smirk and Naomi to let out a giggle.

"Trust me when I say this, you are not her type," said Eiji in a sing-song voice.

"Still it's not fair!" he said.

"Oh just shut up," said Shin. Ryusuke let out a groan but continued walking. Eiji laughed merrily as they headed towards his house.

-

"So Tia, when did you and Ryoma get together? You are his girlfriend right?" asked Ryoga as he took her out to the back yard.

"Well I don't know, I'd like to think he's my boyfriend, but I don't know yet," said Tia with a dreamy smile.

"So you mean he hasn't asked you yet?" he asked. She shook her head and a grin spread over his face. "Well then I guess I'm in luck."

"Oh and why is that?" asked Tia.

"Cause I still have a shot to ask you first. So Tia leave that loser and come with me," he said with seriousness in his voice that just caused Tia to laugh outright. "What I'm serious."

"I'm sorry it was just too funny, and I can't. I like Ryoma, he's just different. Sweet and mysterious, and he's everything I've always looked for," said Tai.

"Well damn didn't I tell you who I was? Remember the 'superior-in-everyway older brother'?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Oh how could I forget, but still my feelings are for him," said Tia.

"Well you can't say I didn't try," he said with a shrug.

"Wow you didn't even try to fight for me," said Tia with a grin. She was really liking Ryoma's older brother.

"Well you'll be my sis, and I won't have to be tied down, so I think it's all good," he said his arm rose up to her shoulder in a friendly gesture. He led her to the table that was sitting just outside the house.

"So where did your dad take Ryoma?" asked Tia as she took a seat. Ryoga just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about him, let me get to know my little sis."

"When did I become your little sis?"

"The second I saw Ryoma's face as he looked down at you and looked so happy," said Ryoga.

"Wow I didn't think you'd be such a caring brother."

"Hey I care about my little bro. Ever since he got into that accident he's been so distant, but he just seems a little better since you came into his life I assume," said Ryoga.

"Aw now that's sweet, my older brother is such a jerk at times," said Tia.

"Hey I have my moments," said Ryoga.

"Yeah I see that, so since you're so worried about your little brother tell me what can we do to help him become more like his old self?"

"Well I've actually tried to talk to him, but everything I've suggested he's pushed aside, so I'm starting to give up," said Ryoga.

"Well what have you suggested?"

"I think I told him to take up writing or try drawing, and he said he didn't think he could see himself doing it. I don't think he likes to stay put, he's always been active and I think he needs something that'll get him to go out places be active."

"Hmm…that sounds just like him."

"Yup that's Chibisuke," said Ryoga with a proud grin.

"Hey what are you two doing here? Tia is he bothering you?" Both of them turned towards the door and saw Ryoma standing there. Nanjirou was coming up right behind him.

"Ryoma, no we were just talking," said Tia, a warm smile spread across her face and the glitter in her eyes told the all how happy she was to see him.

"Oiyaji get off of me," Ryoma said as Nanjirou was pulling at his son. Tia let out a laugh. Ryoga looked at his little brother and seen the annoyance in his eyes. He decided he would just have another one of his moments right now.

"Hey Dad I'm itching to have that match now, so how about it?" Nanjirou looked at his son with a confused face.

"But Ryoga what about—"

"Come on Dad I'll show you how good I am at kicking your ass," said Ryoga as he walked to his Dad and started to push him. Ryoga looked back at Tia with a wink. She mouthed him a thank you and walked over to Ryoma.

"I'm sorry those two can be a little pushy," said Ryoma with a frown on his face. Tia smiled at his frustration and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down his face still set.

"What's wrong? You look frustrated," she said with a smile.

"Sorry it's just my dad kept saying all these things about me having a girlfriend," he said.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd love to be your girlfriend," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, you said we could be what ever I want us to be so me being your girlfriend sounds perfect to me."

"Are you sure you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Ryoma.

"No I'm just say it cause I like making up fantasies," she said sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Sorry, it's just being my girlfriend your going to be shunned and bumped around by the girls, and I'm not the greatest guy," said Ryoma.

"What are you talking about? You are great. Your sweet when you need to be and serious and charming. Just a little cocky to keep me on my feet and there's just a little mean in you that keeps everything interesting, Ryoma I couldn't ask for anything better," said Tia. He lifted an eyebrow when she said he was mean but she laughed and that eased him back to comfort.

"Well I think you're perfect, and if you are willing to have me then will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, with a kind of seriousness that she loved.

"Of course I will," she said as she tipped her head up and pulled his down to hers. She met his lips and they both tasted each other. He was tender and sweet as he wrapped his arm snugly around the small of her back pushing her up against his body. The sweet brush of lips became heated as Ryoma deepened it, wanting more. She couldn't believe the need she felt in the kiss. Her hands snaked their way up to his hair, fisting it. Being with him, tasting him felt so right, being pressed up against him with her hand in his hair was just where she was supposed to be.

When they finally pulled back Tia was smiling as she looked up at him. He had a lazy smile on his face as he looked down at her. Tia nuzzled his neck and let out a content sigh. "I love your family, they are so sweet," she said, her breath tingling his skin.

"What are you talking about? Sweet they are the farthest thing from it," said Ryoma.

"Oh you'd be surprised," said Tai as she pulled him back down for another go.

-

**A/N: Well there you go. Hope you liked it, and Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you all enjoyed this Christmas I know I did!!!! Oh and tell me what you think, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**More to Life**

**Chapter 8**

**Summary:** _Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was **__more to life…_

_-_

It has been a few days since Ryoma and Tia became a couple. Neither of them told anyone about it, just because they wanted to keep it a secret. Though they seemed friendlier at school, Ryusuke and Shin just assumed it was how Tia was around him. They would spend time together in the mornings just talking or enjoying each other's company. They got to know each other a lot more and Tia realized that the one thing that Ryoma really wanted was to go back on the courts. Sometimes she would sketch him, and though she didn't know it, he would look at her with longing, wishing that he had something that he could still do.

So Tia had been thinking, thinking about her conversation with Ryoga about a week before. She wanted to help Ryoma, she wanted to find something for him that will get him active again.

It was Thursday, and Tia was itching to get out of class. All her thinking finally made her realize the perfect thing for her boyfriend, something that could keep him apart of the one thing he loved the most. She watched as the clock ticked three and she all but ran out of the classroom. As she ran out of the class, Ryoma saw her and called out. She halted and turned around.

He looked just as hot as usual, with his messy hair falling over his eyes and his uniform jacket was undone in his style, the only guys who did that were Ryusuke, Ryoma and Shin. He had his lazy smile on his face, that smile that had appeared ever since that day when they became a couple. She waited for him to walk over to her.

"Hey," he said casually. Everyone in the hall were looking at them and so they just acted like friends, which was part of what they were.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Where are you running off to?" asked Ryoma as they started walking.

"Well I kind of have to go somewhere, kind of have plans," said Tia.

"Oh and who are they with?" asked Ryoma as he looked at her. Tia smiled, sensing the jealousy that was starting to surface.

"Why, you don't have to worry about it," said Tia.

"Hell if I don't," he mumbled. Tia let out a laugh as she hooked her arm through his pulling him just a little closer.

"I'm going with Eiji-nii-chan and a friend of his," said Tia with a laugh. Ryoma relaxed when he heard that.

"Well that's fine," said Ryoma.

"Yeah I'm glad it is," said Tia with another laugh. Ryoma cracked a grin as he walked along side her out to the school's exit.

"So do you want me to walk you to where ever you're supposed to meet Eiji-senpai?" asked Ryoma.

"No, he's coming here, with one of his friends from school," said Tia, "I think his name was Fuji, he was at the bowling night."

"Fuji-senpai is going with you too?" asked Ryoma his voice getting edgy.

"Don't worry, there's no one else, okay?" asked Tia.

"I know, but it's just that f—" He was stopped by Tia's lips on his. His eyes went wide when he felt the shocked stares of everyone else in the area on him. Tia just smiled and pulled him deeper into the kiss, he lost himself and wrapped his arms around her. There was hooting from random guys and outbreaks of cries from girls. She smiled when she pulled back.

"See no one but you, and now everyone knows," said Tia with a huge grin.

"You liked that didn't you?" asked Ryoma as he felt uncomfortable under the stares. Before Tia could say anything she was interrupted.

"What the hell man! You took advantage of Tia!" said Ryusuke, with a goofy grin.

"More like you took advantage of me," said Ryoma, his hands hanging loosely on her waist.

"Tia how could you pick him over me!?" he asked in a casual way, causing Tia to laugh.

"Sorry man she couldn't resist my charm," said Ryoma as he tightened his hold to show him how much he actually liked her.

"Okay, wow, Ryoma is showing affection in public, Tia you are a miracle sent from up above," said Ryusuke as he tried to pull her out of Ryoma's arms.

"Hands off," was all Ryoma said.

"Okay, well I guess I should leave then," said Ryusuke.

"No stay, I'm supposed to be going, you and Ryoma can hang out for a while," said Tia.

"Where are you—"

"Tia-chan! I'm here!" said Eiji cutting off Ryusuke's question.

"Eiji-senpai? What are you doing here?" asked Ryusuke.

"They're going somewhere, I don't know why Fuji-senpai needs to be there though," said Ryoma.

"Oh stop being such a baby, now let me go, I have to go okay," said Tia.

"But I don't want you to go," said Ryoma. Tia cooed as she kissed him once more, this time causing Eiji and Fuji to stare in awe.

"Is that better?"

"Just a little, but when you're done call me okay?"

"I promise, now could you let me go?" asked Tia.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay, well see you guys, go have fun. Watch a movie, or Karaoke, Ryu-kun that would be fun ne?" she asked with a laugh loving the look of fear in Ryoma's eyes.

"Sweet idea, come on Ryo let's go find Shin, we're going to the Karaoke bar!" said Ryusuke hooking his arm through Ryoma's and dragged him back into the school yard.

"Tai-chan when did that happen?" asked Eiji as he pointed from Tia to Ryoma's retreating figure.

"About a week ago, now come on I have to go find that gift, it has to be perfect," said Tia.

"What are we going to get?" asked Fuji.

"Oh you'll see," said Tia hooking her arms with theirs and started towards the bus stop.

-

"Okay buddy, time to spill," said Ryusuke when he they were farther away from the school entrance where no one knew about the kiss.

"What is there to spill?" asked Ryoma as he kept walking.

"Uh no you don't, when did you two hook up? And why the hell didn't either one of you two tell me?" asked Ryusuke.

"I don't have to tell you about my personal life," said Ryoma.

"Oh and here I thought we were friends," said Ryusuke.

"When did I ever say that we were?" Ryoma asked with a grin. Ryusuke laughed when he saw the smirk and shoved him.

"Gee thanks. So what's it like to finally kiss a girl?" asked Ryusuke with a knowing smile.

"Hey man I don't kiss and tell," said Ryoma.

"Oh come on I want the goods," said Ryusuke. "Ever since you left the restaurant last week you've been a lot…happier? I don't know what to call it, but the atmosphere around you has been different," said Ryusuke.

"Well things happened, that's all you need to know, and one thing you better know is that you are not dragging me into that Karaoke bar again, so you better think of something else do to," said Ryoma as he crossed his arms.

"Oh fine, let's just go find Shin," said Ryusuke with a grumble and started off to look for their friend.

-

Tia, Eiji and Fuji were looking past many shops, everyone that the guys suggested, Tia would just shake her head and say that isn't where it would be. After about half an hour of just wandering the streets looking for the right store Tia found the store that she was looking for.

"Finally, now come on lets go find the perfect one!" she said as she all but ran to the store.

"She wants to get him that?!" asked Eiji.

"I don't know if he'll like it," said Fuji.

"Of course he will, now stop standing around!" said Tia as she waited for them enter the store with her. They looked around in the store and after another half an hour of contemplating and Tia refusing almost every possible suggestion they found the perfect one. "This'll be perfect! Oh I can't wait to give it to him!" she said as she paid for the gift and walked out of the store with Eiji and Fuji.

They went to a gift wrap store and got the gift wrapped in a nice box, decorated in red wrapping and a nice gold bow. Once she was done everything Eiji offered to drop her home, but she refused and went her own way. As she was walking she called Ryoma. She knew exactly where she was going and couldn't wait to get there.

"Hello?" asked Ryoma on the other line when he picked up.

"Hey! I'm done now," said Tia.

"Oh where are you?"

"I'm on my way to you, so where are you?" She heard him laugh on the other line.

"I'm with Ryu and Shin, we're at my house, you want to come here, or should I come pick you up?" asked Ryoma.

"I'll be fine, just wait for me," said Tia.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Okay well I'll see you soon!" said Tia as she hung up. Ryoma just shook his head as he heard the dial tone. He put the phone in his pocket and walked back into the yard.

"So was that Tia?!" asked Ryusuke.

"No it was the queen of England, she's dropping by and just want to call in," said Ryoma as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey it was just a question," said Ryusuke.

"You should just mind your own business Ryusuke," said Shin who was sitting on the patio chair drinking his drink.

"And you should mind your own as well," said Ryusuke.

"You know what Tia is going to be here soon so why don't you two just leave now?" Ryoma asked as he looked at them.

"See now look what you did," said Shin.

"Hey it wasn't me! I just want to see my friend before I go," said Ryusuke.

"Well I don't want you to be here when she gets here, now come on get out before she gets here," said Ryoma.

"But I don't want to!" whined Ryusuke.

"Come on man, we'll go to your stupid Karaoke if you'll come," said Shin. Ryoma gave him an appreciative look and Shin just nodded.

"You serious?" asked Ryusuke and Shin let out a sigh.

"Yeah, now come on."

"Okay I'm coming, but I still want to know what's up," said Ryusuke as he left with Shin.

"Yeah what ever," said Ryoma. As Ryusuke and Shin were leaving the house, Tia was going towards the house she saw them and called out.

"Ryusuke-kun! Shin-kun! Where are you guys going?" asked Tia. They turned around and both had a friendly smile on their faces. Ryusuke's grin was a bit more mischievous than Shin's as he ran to Tia.

"We were waiting for you but you didn't come so we had to leave," said Ryusuke. Shin just rolled his eyes as he walked over to them.

"Ryoma's waiting for you inside Tia, we'll be going now." Shin grabbed Ryusuke by the sleeve and dragged him.

"Oh thanks, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," said Tia as she went to the house. She knocked on the door and there stood her boyfriend. He had changed out of his uniform and was now wearing some casual grey sweat pants and a fairly tight black beater. She eyed him nicely and he smirked when he followed where her eyes went.

"Like what you see?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course," said Tia as she took him into a hug and buried her face in his neck.

"I missed you too," he said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's good to know, now I have something for you," said Tia. Ryoma looked down at her and eyed her curiously.

"Why?"

"Well because I thought you deserved to have something, now here," she said as she handed him the bag with the box in it. He looked at it and back up at her. "Open it!"

"Okay, Tia I don't need anything," said Ryoma.

"Yeah you do and this is perfect for you," said Tia.

"Okay so what is it?"

"Well if you'd just open it you could see right." She walked into the house and went into the living room where Nanjirou was watching TV.

"Oh hi Tia, what are you doing here?" asked Nanjirou with a sly grin.

"Hi Echizen-san," said Tia.

"Oh, you're practically family now, what's with the formalities, just call me Nanjirou."

"Dad, stop it, you're acting creepy," said Ryoma as he walked into the living room and lead her out of the living room. Tia just laughed as she winked at Nanjirou.

"Sorry about him, now let's open this," said Ryoma as he led her out in the back yard.

"Okay, I know you're going to love it!" said Tia. So Ryoma opened it. He ripped it slowly not wanting to ruin the pretty look of the gift. "Oh come on Ryo just open it, don't be delicate!"

"Okay, okay. Next time don't wrap it so nicely then!" he muttered as he tore at the paper. Once the paper was off he looked at the box it was plain white. He opened the box and what he saw inside was just a little surprising. "A camera…?"

"Yeah, a camera, so you can be on the go and you can be apart of tennis still. So do you like it?" Tia asked. She looked up at him and was swamped by the emotion in his eyes. He looked at her with so much love. Before she could say anything thing he took her in a desperate hug.

"Thank you, Tia thanks so much," he said as he held onto her tightly. His arms wrapped around her, his face in the crook of her neck and her body pressed against his.

"Oh Ryoma, you like it?!" she asked.

"Of course I do. No one ever thought of me this way, they feel sympathy about my situation but no one actually did anything about it, so thanks, for just being here and being you," said Ryoma. His voice hitched as he kissed her lightly on her bare skin where his face was. She let out a giggle and he laughed.

"And I can be your model, and you can be mine!" said Tia with a smile. He smiled back and this time placed his lips on hers. They were both enjoying the contact when they heard someone clear their throat. Ryoma just waved his hand in the direction of the noise, shoeing whoever it was away, but when he got him with a shoe he turned around. There was Ryoga standing with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Ryoma. Tia blushed as Ryoga looked at her. "Stop staring at her, you're embarrassing her."

"Sorry, sis, just thought I'd stop you two before you died of lack of oxygen," said Ryoga with a grin.

"Oh shut up, could you leave us alone, kinda having a moment," said Ryoma.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, oh and Tia nice choice," said Ryoga as he looked at the camera that was sitting on the table.

"Now where were we?" asked Tia.

"I believe you were just about to start round two," said Ryoma as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Was I?" she asked.

"Yes I think you were," said Ryoma stealing a kiss from her.

"Well I better get on that." She tipped her face up and captured his lips, and they drowned in themselves forgetting about everything and everyone around them.

-

**A/N: There you go guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't update on the 31****st**** if any of you were looking at my profile, but family things just piled on, and I wanted to do it yesterday, but I had work from nine to five! But it's here now, so I hope you enjoy. Oh and one more thing…**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!**

**Only one or two more chapters till it's finished!**


	9. Chapter 9

**More to Life**

**Chapter 9**

_-_

**Summary:** _Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was **__more to life…_

_-_

Ryoma was sitting in his room, it was the next day and he still had an hour before he had to go to school to meet up with Tia. He kept thinking about the camera and if he should even try using it. He didn't know if he'd be any good at taking pictures, but because Tia put so much thought into it, he decided finally that he'd take it to school, and who knew, maybe he did have a knack for it.

So he put the camera into his bag and went to take a shower. Once he was ready to go he called Tia's phone. She picked up after the first ring and answered with a perky voice.

"Hey Ryoma!"

"Hey Tee, are you at home still?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah I was just waiting for your call so that I could go meet up with you," said Tia.

"Well just stay there for a bit longer okay, I'll come pick you up," said Ryoma, and hung up before she could respond. He needed time to think and the walk to her house would be the perfect time, and if he wanted could also test out the camera, since it was still early in the morning, he could capture the serenity of the streets. So he went downstairs and saw that it was only 6:30. It would take him a good twenty minutes just to walk to her house, and then they'd usually go to school and watch the tennis practice but today he thought he'd take her out to breakfast. So he trudged off towards her house.

His mind kept falling back to his camera that was sitting in his bag, and after a good five minutes of contemplating on whether or not to take it out, he took it out. The sky was just lighting up and it was quite a scene. He put the camera up to his face and focused on the landscape. He was standing on the top of a street which was on a hill and the sight was quite amazing, with the buildings still in shadow against the light of the sun, he captured the shot. Then he kept walking when he saw a small squirrel eating an acorn right beside a cherry blossom tree. The petals from the flowers had already started to fall and were drifting all around the place, so when he captured the little creature it looked as if it was snowing with light pink snowflakes.

Ryoma looked back at the two pictures and liked the result, so he just took pictures as he walked towards his girlfriend's house. When he was on their street, he was about to put the camera away when he saw Tia sitting on the steps in front of her house. She had her head resting on her hand as she looked at the ground. She looked just a little sad, but also hopeful and he couldn't help it as he brought the camera up to his face. He just needed to take the picture to capture her beauty in all its glory.

When Tia heard the click she looked up and her eyes filled with so much emotion because for one he was finally there and every time she saw him lately, a rush of emotion filled her, but this time there was more to it. The fact that he actually used the camera out of his own accord made her run up to him and hug him fiercely.

"What's that for?" he asked as he hugged her.

"For using it, it took me forever yesterday to get you to even pick it up, and you used it all by yourself today," said Tia as she went on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly.

"Well it kinda nagged at the back of my head to use it so I just thought let's try it out," said Ryoma with a smirk.

"So…" she drawled and he looked at her. "Can I see what you've taken so far?" asked Tia as she made a grab for the camera. He moved it out of her reach.

"Nope, you can't see them," said Ryoma.

"Why not?" asked Tia with a whine.

"Just cause, now how about some breakfast? We don't have to go to the practice this early," said Ryoma.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm sure you haven't had anything, right?"

"Well yeah, oh Ryoma you're going to take me out to breakfast?" she asked with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah, I want to do something special for you after all you've done for me," said Ryoma.

"I haven't done anything for you," said Tia.

"Yes you have, just being here, you've changed me so much, and all for the better."

"Well if you say so. Where did you want to go?" asked Tia as she linked her arms through his.

"It's a surprise," said Ryoma as they started walking. Tia leaned against him and unhooked their arms so that she could wrap it around his waist as he pulled her closer to his side. She let out a sigh, everything seemed so perfect, everything she'd ever dreamed of was coming true, and she couldn't be happier.

-

Seigaku's tennis team were at the courts getting ready to start their practice, but Ryusuke was looking around. Since Tia came to the school, Ryoma had always come to the practices, and would always direct the team in what they had to get done, so he waited and looked around.

After five minutes Shin walked up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's just get started, he's probably running late or something."

"Yeah I guess. Okay you guys, we're going to work on doubles today, because we don't have a strong team anymore. So after our laps I'll try to organize all of us into doubles teams okay?"

"Hai Fuku-buchou!" said the others as they started their laps. Ryusuke let out a sigh and gave one more scan of the surroundings before he started his laps. He was hoping that Ryoma was finally okay with tennis and that he'd start being more involved with the practices but it seemed that he was just becoming more distant with it. He shook it out of his head and just focused on his running.

-

"That was so good!"

"I'm glad you liked it, but before we go I'm just gonna go to the washroom quickly okay?" Ryoma asked, and Tia just nodded as she sat there. Once Ryoma was gone from the room Tia looked at his bag which was just sitting there. She wanted to see the pictures and thought she had enough time to take a peak. So she opened up his bag and there was the expensive professional black Nikon camera. She turned it on and went to the pictures.

The first few pictures were of her in his backyard from the day before. She let out a laugh when she saw the picture of the two of them together and she took with her hand. He was still talking when she kissed him, and took his breath away. It was so sweet and cute that she wanted to take that picture and stick it in her room. Then she scanned through it until the more recent ones caught her eye. The one of the shadowed buildings put up against the brightening sky. Then she went to the next picture of the little creature eating an acorn. She was awed by the cuteness and the creamy air to it. She went through the others until it landed on the last picture he took, which was just before she noticed him.

The picture of her sitting on her steps waiting for him to get there. She liked it and decided if he wouldn't show anyone then it wouldn't hurt if she helped him there too. So she took the memory card that came with the camera and stuck it in her bag. She put the camera back and just in time, because he was on his way back to the table.

"Well we should get going, Ryusuke's probably wondering where we are," said Ryoma as he picked up the trays and put them away. Tia nodded and picked up her backpack, acting as innocent as ever. So they went back to school. When they got to the tennis courts they found that the team was all paired up and were having doubles matches. Ryuzaki-sensei was there observing and correcting everyone's errors and praising them when it was done right.

Ryoma saw Ryusuke and Shin paired up at the first court, they were playing against Kachirou and another regular. He smiled a sad smile, _the team doesn't need me anymore_, he thought. Tia saw the sad smile and pinched him lightly. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Stop thinking stupid things, you know that they're always gonna need you," said Tia.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" asked Ryoma with a shocked look on his face.

"Because I—"but before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted.

"Ryoma-sama!? Ryoma-sama's here Sakuno, look I told you he'd show up!" said Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan you're being too loud, the team is training right now," said Sakuno.

"Oh stop being so worried, we have to ask him! It can't be true! Only a week it just can't be true!" said Tomoka with urgency. The couple sighed when they heard the voices and turned towards them.

"Hi Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno timidly as she stood beside Tomoka.

"Hi Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan," said Ryoma with no warmth.

"Hi Ryuzaki-chan, Osakada-chan," said Tia with a slight smile.

"Ryoma-sama! Please don't tell me it's true!?" Tomoka asked.

"What's true?" he asked.

"That you and _her_ kissed yesterday after school! Everyone was talking about it when I got outside, it's can't be true can it!" she asked, her voice louder and more high pitched than usual.

"Well why else would people be talking about it if it wasn't true?" asked Ryoma as he held Tia's hand as assurance.

"No she must have forced you, you wouldn't do that, especially not with _her_!" said Tomoka.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I didn't force anything, and we are going out, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave us alone. You're becoming like a stalker and it's really creepy," said Tia in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I DO NOT STALK HIM!!" said Tomoka with anger and she shoved Tia in the chest.

"Tomo-chan I'd rather you not touch her like that, she is my girlfriend, and though it's none of your business I did kiss her willingly and will do it whenever I like," said Ryoma. The two girls looked at the couple in awe as Ryoma showed them exactly what he meant, by kissing Tia breathless. Tia came out with raspy breaths but a smile was on her face.

"Now if you'll excuse me but I'm going to go talk to my team, Tia would you join me?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course I will bye Osakada-chan, Ryuzaki-chan!" said Tia with a cheery smile as she walked beside Ryoma.

Tomoka and Sakuno were awed and stayed in their spot until they heard the bell ring, and dejectedly they walked to class.

Tia and Ryoma went down to the courts and made it just in time as the rest of the team was going to change. Ryoma was about to go say hi to Ryusuke but he walked past him. Ryoma raised a brow and looked at Shin he just shrugged his shoulders. Tia knew that they guys needed to patch things up. So she put her hand on his shoulder and told him that it'll be okay and that he should go get ready for class. He sighed but went anyways.

Tia went and stood by the entrance of the boys change room until Ryusuke came out. His hair was tied up like usual and he was wearing his uniform with a sad look on his face. When he saw Tia he gave her a smile but Tia just looked at him.

"What is there something on my face?" he asked.

"Ryu-kun what's wrong, you seem so depressed," said Tia as she put a hand on his arm.

"Nothing really, just a lot on my mind," said Ryusuke.

"Okay well you're coming with me," said Tia as she grabbed his arm.

"But we have class," said Ryusuke as he looked at her.

"Come on live a little, you can't tell me that you've never skipped class before," said Tia.

"Of course I have."

"Well then one more day couldn't hurt could it?" asked Tia.

"Are _you_ sure about this, it does mean that you'll be cutting class too," said Ryusuke.

"Well duh, now come on!" said Tia. She took her to the park that was near the school. She bought them two ice cream cones and then went to sit on the swings. "So tell me what's wrong, it has something to do with Ryoma doesn't it?" asked Tia.

"Well kinda."

"You can tell me, maybe I'll be able to help," said Tia.

"Well it's just that I thought maybe he'd start helping out with practices again. You know once he got in that accident he stopped coming all together, and then since you've been here, he's there every morning and stays behind after school whenever we have practice after school. I just thought that he'd slowly make his way back into it, but then he didn't show up today, and I felt like he's never going to come back to tennis again," said Ryusuke.

Tia realized both of them felt as if they didn't need each other anymore. Ryoma thought that the team was fine without him now, and Ryusuke thought that Ryoma didn't care for the team anymore. They needed to talk to each other, but since they were both clueless she'd have to help them.

"Ryusuke…Ryoma feels like you guys don't need him anymore, he feels like you guys are fine without him now," said Tia.

"Are you serious?" asked Ryusuke.

"Yes, but you can't tell him that, but you two should talk it out, make a compromise, because you both need each other, but you think that you don't and that is what's getting in the way."

"Well shit, you know we're guys, we don't talk about it," said Ryusuke with a grin, a bit of his old self was finally coming back.

"Well you should talk to him today, straighten it all out. Knowing Ryoma he probably thinks you're mad at him for something," said Tia with a smile.

"Yeah probably," he said as he looked at her. "Thanks Tia, if you hadn't talked to me, I'd have been brooding all day."

"Well what are friends for?" asked Tia as she got up and hugged him as he sat on the swing.

He sighed as he hugged her back and then got up. "Well we should get back to class, he'll be wondering where I went, since we're in the same class," said Ryusuke.

"Funny he said the same thing this morning when we went for dinner," said Tia.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask, what's been going on between you two?" he asked. Tia smirked and hooked her arm with his.

"Sorry I'm not going to say a thing," said Tia. Ryusuke tried as much as he could to get it out of her on their short walk to school, but Tia didn't budge. They went their separate way as the second period started.

-

When Ryusuke and Ryoma spotted each other at lunch, they both stared for a second before Tia's words floated through Ryusuke's mind. He shook his head and walked over to his best friend.

"Hey…" Ryoma looked at Ryusuke suspiciously and then replied.

"Hey, what happened to you this morning?"

"Things on my mind, but I've figured it out now, we need to talk," said Ryusuke, which caused Ryoma to smirk.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving me for Shin! Ryusuke please don't go!" he said jokingly, but Ryusuke stared at him with a dry look. "Okay, sorry, just that you know when someone says 'we need to talk' you think he's going to break up with me, so I had to say it," said Ryoma with a grin.

"Well if you're done then I'm serious we really need to talk," said Ryusuke.

"Okay well let's get lunch and we can talk…wait this isn't about Tia is it? Did you really want to go out with her too?" Ryoma asked becoming serious. At this Ryusuke smirked.

"Yeah I did want to go out with her, that first day when I saw her, but then when I saw how you looked at her, the way you warmed up to her and just yesterday the way you two kissed I knew that she was meant for you, but this has nothing to do with Tia I promise," said Ryusuke as he paid for his lunch and walked outside to a quiet bench that was pretty secluded along with Ryoma.

"Okay so what's up?" asked Ryoma as he ate some food.

"Well I was wondering do you think that the team doesn't need you anymore, like do you personally think that?" asked Ryusuke. Ryoma looked taken back and looked at Ryusuke.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" asked Ryoma.

"Just something that came to my mind," said Ryusuke.

"Well kinda…I guess…today when I came to school I saw the team all practicing so hard, and I felt like you guys didn't really need me there anymore," said Ryoma.

"Damn it, do you know that the reason everyone tries so hard is because we want you to come back? Because we need our captain with us to make us better ourselves? We need you on the courts, we need you to be there even if you can't play at the moment, you will one day, and we want to know that we got to spend the time that you couldn't play well, and coached Seigaku to victory at all the tournaments and championships that we face," said Ryusuke with so much emotion and Ryoma was taken aback.

"Wow…you guys actually want me there?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course we do. I thought you were just forgetting about us, but then I realized that there was more to it than just you forgetting, so what do you say?"

"Say about what?" asked Ryoma.

"Will you come to practice; I mean actually _come_, not just watch from outside the courts with Tia. Actually come to the practice in your jersey and help with practice as much as you can?" asked Ryusuke.

"Of course I will, I just thought it'd be better if I just stayed out of the way, but I guess that was wrong," said Ryoma.

"Of course it was wrong, just glad to have you back buddy," said Ryusuke with a grin as he popped food into his mouth. And it was then that they knew everything between them would be okay, and everything around tennis and Ryoma would be okay, and the person that they had to thank was Tia.

-

Once school was over, Tia went home. Ryoma dropped her off and she ran upstairs. She really wanted to get to her computer. So when she ran into her room, she said a quick hello to Sam and then turned on her computer. As it was booting up she took off her dreadful uniform and put on some comfy shorts and a t-shirt. When she changed she sat in her chair and turned on the internet.

She was excited, because she was going to put Ryoma's pictures in a contest. It's the same contest where she competes with her own sketches and paintings, but she would submit Ryoma as a beginner entrance. She knew he had a knack for it and a really good chance of winning. She took the memory card out of her bag and uploaded the pictures from it. Once she was done that she typed in the website and was excited to see that the new contest for beginning photographers. She clicked on the registration link and then the screen switched to the registration form. She filled out the basic things, but there were some things that she didn't know and so she called his house, hoping that Ryoga or Nanjirou would pick up, and to her luck it was Ryoga.

"Hello."

"Hey Ryoga I have a favour to ask you," said Tia.

"Yeah what? Anything for you sis," he said in a suggestive manner.

"Ryoga please! Can you give me your address like, postal code and everything, and can you tell me a few things that I need to know about Ryoma?" asked Tia.

"Yeah sure, but can I ask what it's for?" asked Ryoga.

"You will see soon, I promise, and you'll be happy you helped me out on it," said Tia.

"Okay…" said Ryoga and so he answered her questions and once they were done Tia thanked him and hung up.

"Okay now that that's done lets pick the pictures," she said as she started to go through the all the pictures that he took. There were only three pictures allowed by each participant and after Tia went over them for almost an hour she decided that she would pick the picture of the landscape, the squirrel and the one he took of her just before he picked her up. Once she picked the pictures she uploaded them onto the site and clicked send. She was giddy with excitement and knew that he would win, something just told her he would and so she waited until the next screen popped up saying that she would get the results of the competition mailed at the end of two weeks when all the judging would be complete.

After a little while of scanning through the other competitors on the site, she decided that she should start on some new sketches of her own, that she could send in for her competition, after all she was the winner of the last competition and she had to uphold her title or take a shot at it. So she fell on her bed and thought of what kind of theme her new entry should be, and after a while of thought she thought of the perfect thing. A theme revolving around tennis and not just that but the ones who inspire her: Ryoma Echizen and Sam Fujimaru.

-

It had been two weeks and Tia was becoming restless waiting for the results; she hadn't told anyone about the competition that she enrolled Ryoma in, and he hadn't even found out. He never realized that she took his memory card, and so she put it back with out a problem. School was over and Tia was sitting on a bench near the tennis courts waiting for the team to finish their practice. Ryoma was helping with the drills, and tried using his right hand, but it was still painful so all he did was serve underhand with his right, to the freshmen. Tia loved watching him play with the younger kids, he had such a presence that she was drawn to.

So she sat with her sketch book under the tree and sketched him, surrounded by the younger kids. In his captains jersey he looked like a god, or that's how she interpreted him to be. There was this one little boy who was really good and there was just something so familiar about him. There was just a little bit of her man in him, and she had to smile at him. After an hour of waiting he was finally able to leave.

He smiled at her as he walked up to her with his hat sitting crookedly on his head, just adding to his charm. "Hey you ready for our date?" he asked. Tia smile flashing him her dimples and he walked up to her and rubbed his thumb against one.

"Of course, now you better model for me well or I'm going to be really mad," said Tia.

"Why do I have to model though? You already have so many sketches of me, look you just did one right now," said Ryoma as he looked at the sketch book sitting across her lap.

"Yeah but these are all just doodles, I want one where you are actually sitting or whatever and I sit there and actual think about what I'm putting on the paper."

"So you're telling me that all these pictures are just drafts?" he asked as he picked it up.

"Yeah, I just doodle what I see," said Tia as she took her book from him.

"Well damn you're amazing. But can you tell me why you need another one; you made me do it last week so that you could submit the picture in for your competition, what's the point in another one?"

"Because I just want to now how about we go to your house so you can get changed, and then we'll go to the destination?" she asked.

"Sure but do you want to get changed too? We can stop by at your place too," said Ryoma.

"Nope, that won't be needed, I have a change of clothes right here," she said as she motioned to her bag.

"Oh okay, then let's get going," said Ryoma. So they walked to Ryoma's house. When they got there, no one came to greet them, which Ryoma was pleased to see. So he took her up to his small room and let her get changed in the washroom, while he found something to wear.

Tia walked out of the washroom wearing a soft pink tank-top that was layered with a white long sleeve just underneath, which had some blossoms stitched into the hem of the shirt. She wore a dark shade of pink bordering towards magenta that came between her knee and mid-thigh. She had on the magenta knee length socks that had matching white coloured stripes and white boots that had pink stitching. She knocked on his door and when Ryoma opened the door they were both staring at each other.

Ryoma was wearing dark brown pants and a white shirt. On top of that he wore a beige almost burnt honey coloured jacket. He had on shoes that matched his jacket and had his hat in his hand just about to put it on. Tia walked into the room and pulled his head down to hers, in a quick but needy kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just cause, I can." She grinned and hooked her arm through his ready to take him with her, before she remembered that she had her bag hanging off her shoulder. "Wait, can I leave this here? I'll just take my small bag that I left here the other day."

"Sure, now where are we going? And is the outfit okay for what you want?" he asked.

"I'm telling you, but your outfit is better than okay, it's great! Now let's get going!" said Tia as she walked down the stairs and just as they were about to leave the house, Ryoga stopped them.

"What do you want?" asked Ryoma.

"Well hello to you too, Chibisuke. But I just wanted to give you this," said Ryoga as he held out an envelope for him. Ryoma looked at it and was confused, and that was when Tia remembered the competition and that he should be getting the results. Now she was excited and snatched the envelope from Ryoga's hand.

"Okay thanks, well take this, but we gotta go, my time is being wasted," said Tia as she pecked Ryoga and then ran off with Ryoma latched on her arm. Once they finally reached where they were destined to go, Ryoma stopped and looked at her. She looked up at him innocently, and he just raised a brow. "What?" she asked in something that sounded like a whine.

"What are you up to? And what's with the envelope?" he asked.

"Never mind the envelope, now let's get started!" she said as she dragged him into a more secluded area in the park and sat him down against a tree.

"Tia, I'm not going to pose. If that envelope is for me then I think I should be able to open it right?" said Ryoma.

"Yeah but I want to do my sketch first," said Tia.

"Why can't I open it first?"

"Because if you open it then you probably won't sit still," said Tia.

"Well now I want to open it!" said Ryoma as he got up and went for the envelope. Tia snatched it and started to get up, but Ryoma grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He snatched the envelope and started to open it, letting go of Tia.

"Some on Ryoma! Just hold on," she said as she tried to grab it again.

"Just hold on," said Ryoma as he turned his back to her and skimmed over the letter. He read it aloud again. "_'Dear Echizen-san, we are pleased to inform you that your entry that was submitted for the beginners photographers competition had been looked over and thoroughly studied. We must say that each picture held such raw emotion and endless beauty, and not only are we pleased to inform you that you have won the monetary prize of five hundred dollars, but we have also been asked to ask you if you are willing to sell us your photographs so that we can not only post it on our website, but also display it in our gallery. If you are interested in anyway, please contact our representative, whose contact information should be found at the end of this page. We are thrilled by such young talent, and hope to see more of your submissions in the coming future, thank you from all of us from __**Blooming Blossoms Art Institute**__.' _Tia what the hell is this?" he asked as he looked at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Isn't it great?" she asked.

"Sure but how the hell—what are these people talking about?" he asked.

"Okay, don't get mad, but I submitted your pictures to the school, they have a competition for all levels and I thought, because your pictures were so good, that you had a good chance of winning. And isn't it great, you not only won but they're asking to buy the pictures from you, so put on display, Ryoma this could be exactly what you were supposed to do. They said it themselves, _'such young talent'_ you are good at it! And you can have a rewarding future especially with your work displayed!"

"But I'm not good at it; those were just thoughtless pictures… I'm not a photographer, the only thing I've ever been good at was tennis," said Ryoma in nothing but a whisper.

"Well now you have something else you're good at, now you better call that representative before they pass up on your offer, and if you don't then……I will!" she said as she grabbed the letter that was in his hand and ran off laughing. Ryoma stood there for a second before realizing what she'd done for him, and planning on doing for him and ran after her with a smile. You could hear the laughter throughout the park as a young couple ran merrily.

They had both found something in themselves that they never thought they would. Tia Fujimaru found the guy that she'd been waiting for, for so long and not only that but she also got an offer for her sketches, and a scholarship, for when she entered into university. Those pictures she did of Ryoma and her brothers were the highlight of the BB art institute and were displayed side by side alongside Ryoma's photographs.

Ryoma found someone who believed in him, and brought out the best in him, something he was never able to do before. Also, through loving someone as dear as Tia he was able to realize that there was more to his life than just tennis, he found more, more than he ever thought he'd ever have again, and knew now that there is always something more, you just have to spend the time to find it.

He found more, a life worth living again, and in it he found love and passion.

A passion more than just an obligation but a love and thrill for it. And if it weren't for Tia he would have never knew it, knew that…

_There __**was**__ more to life…_

­-

** THE END **

**­**-

**A/N: Well there you have it the end of More to Life! I hope you liked it! For all of you who have read it thank you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. I may put up another chapter for an epilogue, but I really do love the ending the way it is. Maybe I'll do something that shows them a year or two in the future because I had something planned for an epilogue, but it'll be up to you the readers! If you want something a little more then please don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks so much for reading, and this'll be the last story I ever do for Prince of Tennis, so yeah! As much as I love the show, I can't write about tennis! XP Well anyways thanks and Bye!!!**


	10. Epilogue

More to Life

**More to Life**

**Epilogue **

**-**

**Summary:** _Injury, the one thing that can cause any athlete to retire young. Injury is what caused the present captain of Seigaku's tennis club to stop playing his game. Now all he had was his lost dream. Is there anything more to life than tennis? Ryoma Echizen didn't think so, and so he became a wanderer or was planning to when he met someone who showed him that there __**was**__ more to life…_

-

It's been almost three years since Ryoma met Tia. Three years since he found more to his life than tennis. Three years since he found the passion of his life and the person of his dreams. His photography became the center of his life but it wasn't his only focus. His main focus would be the person who introduced the art world to him.

Tia Fujimaru was his girl friend of two years and to this day he was happy to be with her. After a few months of dating the girls of Seigaku finally let the couple be. Tia would tell him of the antics that some girls went through just cause they were jealous of her and she would always laugh wholeheartedly.

He loved that about her because he knew how much of a burden being associated with him could be especially since she was a girl. The fact that she laughed it off every time was something that he would always appreciate. She never got jealous and always trusted him. It was always something he couldn't understand but knew not to question it.

Sitting there he found himself staring at her and couldn't help but smile. She was just as beautiful as ever and in her little outfit. They were sitting in her room and she was busy sketching away while he watched her. "What are you looking at?" asked Tia without taking her eyes off her sketch pad.

"Nothing just you," he said as he quirked his head to the right so that he could look at her better.

"Stop it Ryo, I wanna get this one right for the competition," said Tia as she reached out her left hand and turned his face back to it's original pose.

"You know, you'd think after all these years you'd be able to find a new subject," said Ryoma as he smirked at her. She looked over her sketch pad and raised her brows.

"You getting too full of yourself again?" she asked with a smile. He smirked again as he leaned forward and pulled her head down to his. With a quick kiss he got his wanted effect, quickly caused her to stammer.

"Yeah I think I am, and you don't seem to mind," he said with a wolfish grin.

"Oh shut up you jerk and get back into the pose!" said Tia as she threw her pillow at him. He caught it and dropped it on the bed. He turned back into the position that Tia put him into. The cushion that was already in his lap cushioned his elbow as he held his face with the same arm that was resting on the cushion. His head was tilted to the left with his hat slightly ajar.

"That better?" he asked as he eyed her. His hazel eyes gazed into her. She blinked once to get out of his trance and got back to work. She was almost done and couldn't wait to go to the institute and hand in her submission. Since this was her last competition before heading to university she wanted to hand it in personally.

"You're coming with me right?" asked Tia as she put in her final touches.

"Where?" asked Ryoma as he watched her eyes move at the same moment as her hand.

"To the institution, this competition is the last one for this year before summer. I wanted to hand it in personally instead of sending it. Besides you still have to give in your submission don't you?" asked Tia as she put her pad down and admired her work.

"I already did," said Ryoma as he crawled over to her and looked at the picture.

"What?! When?" asked Tia.

"Yesterday. Dad and Ryoga were bugging me to take them to the institute and so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone," said Ryoma.

"Oh why didn't you tell me? Then I guess you don't need to come," said Tia with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll come, I want to be there when you hand it in, so when you win I'll be able to say that I was there with you," said Ryoma as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his lap. Resting his head on her shoulder he just sat.

Tia smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "I love you Ryo, you're so sweet!" she giggled as she turned around in his lap and pecked him lightly before getting up from his lap.

"What that's all I get?" asked Ryoma as he looked at her.

"Yes, nothing in front of Sammy! He is watching," said Tia as she pointed to the frame. Ryoma looked at her twin brother and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Sammy. Since you don't like our mushy time how about I take your sister out of your line of vision so we can continue?" asked Ryoma he turned to her and pulled her up from the bed and took her right out from her room and pinned her up against the wall in the hall.

She let out a gasp as he brought his face closer to her. As he was coming closer she broke up into laughter. Ryoma twisted his face and stared at her.

"What?" he asked watching her intently.

"It's just I was thinking about that first time when we met and you were like a robot and now you're making the moves on me," said Tia as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him before he could speak.

All his thoughts vanished when she touched her lips to his. His arms unconsciously went to her waist pulling her closer into him. He lost himself into her.

"TIA!!"

The couple jumped back when they heard Tia's brother yelling for her. They both let out a nervous gasp as they looked towards Takato's room and took a step away from each other.

"What?" yelled Tia as she looked down the hall in the general direction.

"Can you stop sucking face with Echizen and get the phone? Some lady from your art school," said Takato from inside his room.

"What?! Do you think it's for my admission?" asked Tia as she looked at Ryoma totally ignoring the 'sucking face' comment.

"Probably, you are amazing," said Ryoma as he pecked her quickly before pushing her towards Takato's room. "Well hurry up and go pick it up," said Ryoma when she glared at him.

"Oh right," said Tia as she ran into her brother's room. Ryoma watched her go and decided to go downstairs while she talked on the phone.

When he went into the kitchen he saw Sora Fujimaru sitting at the table looking through a slightly large book. When she heard the rustle at the entrance of the room and looked up. Her rimless glasses sliding down her nose. "Ryoma? Where's Tia?" she asked with a warm smile as she took off her reading glasses and put it on the book.

"She's upstairs with Takato. Someone called for her," said Ryoma as he sat down on the chair across from Sora.

"Oh well would you like something to drink or eat?" asked Sora as she got up.

"No thanks, I'm taking Tia out in a bit. She was just finishing her portrait for her entry submission," said Ryoma with a smile.

"Oh well then I guess she won't be home for dinner again tonight," said Sora in a teasing voice.

"Uh…well if that's okay," said Ryoma.

"Of course it's okay sweetie, you are one of the family now. You and Tia go have fun just don't stay out too late, remember you have your appointment with me tomorrow morning," said Sora.

"Yes ma'am I'll be there. I want to know what the situation is like," said Ryoma with a grin.

"You itching to play again?" asked Sora with a wide grin.

"Maybe, but I'm just—" A loud shriek ran through the house as Tia came thundering down the stairs looking for Ryoma. He turned towards the direction of the stairs and saw Tia's excited face and knew that she got it. He stood up anticipating the hug.

"I GOT IN! RYOMA I'M GOING TO **BB ART INSTITUTE**, with top honours and full scholarship!" she squealed as she hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," said Sora with a proud smile.

"Yeah congratulations," said Ryoma as he kissed her quickly.

"Oh this is like a dream come true!" said Tia with a huge grin. She jumped up and down in Ryoma's arms.

"Well I guess this would be the best time to go drop off your sketches and then we can go for dinner in celebration, unless you want to come back and celebrate with the family," said Ryoma.

"I wanna go celebrate! Mama it's okay right?" asked Tia as she looked at her mom from Ryoma's arms.

"Of course it's fine we'll celebrate tomorrow night after we get the results for Ryoma's appointment. Our family and yours, Ryoma," said Sora with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," said Ryoma with a smile as he let go of Tia. "Tee go get your things and then we can go," said Ryoma.

"Okay I'll be right back!" said Tia as she ran off back up to her room to get her portfolio. Ryoma just smiled as he watched her go.

-

"Ryo come here! Come on look they put it back up!" said Tia as she tugged Ryoma through the public gallery of the **BB Art Institute**. They already handed in Tia's sketches and were welcomed by the founder of the institute. Tia had a long chat with the woman while Ryoma waited outside.

Now that they were done the formalities Tia and Ryoma decided to wander the art gallery. "I can't believe they put it back up," said Ryoma as he looked at the landscape picture he took when he first got the camera.

"Yeah this room is all on landscapes and seascapes, look they have the one you took last year, at the harbour," said Tia as she pulled him towards another picture.

"Well it's always awesome to see them up," said Ryoma.

"Yeah well you're awesome so of course it's awesome," said Tia as she linked her arms with his and walked along looking at other walls. They stopped at a painting of a little boy. Tia's eyes started to water, it always did when she saw it.

"Don't cry, he's smiling down at you right now."

"I know…it's just…he looks so……happy," she said with a smile as she looked at the painting of her brother Sammy. It was that painting that gave her the full scholarship. The lights and shades in the picture contrasted well and the goofy carefree look was just was added the perfect touch to the painting.

"He is happy, and you should be too, now let's go for dinner. After this last week of school we deserve it," said Ryoma. It was Friday night and they had a lot to celebrate. They finally graduated, Tia got into the school that she always wanted to and Ryoma was planning on telling her that he would be going there too.

By the end of the night Tia couldn't help the smile that was on her face. Ryoma and her would be going to the same school. He would study his photography while she did her art work. She couldn't even put into words how she was feeling. Everything was just so perfect for her and tomorrow they would find out if Ryoma's arm was healed or not.

Let out a content sigh they walked down the street hand in hand. Nothing could ruin their mood not even Ryoma's loudmouth father.

-

"Oi Chibisuke! What are you doing?! I thought you had the doctors appointment today?" asked Ryoga from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" said Ryoma as he rumbled down the stairs wearing his black hat crooked and a black and red baggy zip up hoodie and blue jeans.

Ryoga grinned at his little brother who looked rumpled and tired. "Long night?" asked Ryoga with a grin.

"Yeah because someone was loud all night long!" Ryoma glared at his brother.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryoga.

"You and your stupid music. Why the hell did you have it up half the night?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh that? Well you see I have a match today and I always play music the night before it keeps me pumped. You should know that," said Ryoga.

"You don't have a match today. I know when you do so I wear the ear plugs," said Ryoma with a grumble.

"Oh yeah it was last minute. Just a friendly match against my old rival," said Ryoga.

"Old rival?" asked Ryoma with curiosity.

"Oh don't worry about it, you should get going! I'll be there with the old man in a bit okay, good luck!" Ryoga shoved Ryoma out the door and slammed it with a satisfied grin.

Ryoma grumbled but left. He was on his way to the hospital to get a consultation on his injuries that he sustained three years ago. The pain that used to be there was gone now but he never knew if he'd be able to play yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to play anymore even if he could.

"There's only one way to find out," he muttered as he walked down the street. He already called Tia and told her to get a ride with her mom, and he would meet her there. He wanted time to think and that was what he was going to do.

He had a lot to plan and couldn't wait to get it started. He was once know widely across the tennis world and could become known world wide once again. But know he was becoming a growing name in the art world. His pictures were becoming sought after and it was something he never thought could happen to him.

The institute always called him for new photo's to publish into their gallery and post it online. It was something that was still new to him and he loved every minute of it.

When he finally walked up to the hospital he was satisfied and thought through the scenario of his arm. If it was healed but he couldn't play then he'd still be happy. And if he could play, well…then he'd have the choice of playing.

Walking into the lobby he saw Tia sitting patiently and she jumped up from her seat when she saw him. "Ryoma come on I want to get this over with! I just know you're all healed up," said Tia with a smile.

"Yeah, where's your mom?" asked Ryoma.

"She's working on another patient but she'll be done in a bit let's go into the waiting room," said Tia.

"Tee shouldn't we ask the receptionist to get up a room first?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh don't worry about that I already set it all up while I was waiting for you," said Tia with a bright smile.

"You're really excited for this?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course, I just know you'll be able to play and I want to see you play," said Tia.

"What?" asked Ryoma with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah I want to see you play, after all I've never seen you play before," said Tia with a brilliant smile that reached Ryoma's face.

"Okay well then let's go," said Ryoma as he grabbed her hand and let her lead the way.

-

"Okay Ryoma we've got the results," said Sora and another doctor as they entered the room again after all the tests with results.

Ryoma closed his eyes waiting for what they had to say next. He opened up his eyes and saw two smiling eyes and grinning faces. "You're arm seems to have healed back to perfect health. With your own statements it's safe to say that you can play once again," said Sora with a brimming smile.

"So that means……I can play tennis again?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes, there is nothing stopping you from playing anymore," said Sora.

"Oh this is so great come on Ryo let's go find Eiji-nii and get him to have a match with you!" said Tia as she pulled him out of the room.

"Thanks Dr Fujimaru, this is just…lots to take in," said Ryoma before being dragged out of the room.

"Come on Ryo hurry up we have—" Tia smacked right into someone mid-sentence and stumbled back. Ryoma steadied her and looked at the person who bumped into Tia.

"Aniki what are you doing here?" asked Ryoma with a glare.

"Is that any way to great the family? Eh you brat?" asked Nanjirou as he stood beside his elder son. Ryoma looked them both over and saw that they were wearing tennis clothes both of them.

"Why are you dressed like that Oiyaji? And where's mom?" asked Ryoma.

"Your mother is at work right now but she'll be here for the dinner with the Fujimaru's. Now let's get going we do have a match to get started," said Nanjirou.

"Why are we going to Aniki's match? I don't want to watch," said Ryoma.

"We're going to your match Chibisuke! Now come on you have to get changed unless you want to play in jeans," said Ryoga.

"Play…? I'm playing?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah you know my old rival always was you, now let's get going!" said Ryoga with a grin as he took his brother's arm and pulled it off of Tia.

"Hey I'm coming too!" said Tia. And she ran after them with delight and excitement.

-

"Hello and welcome to _Tennis weekly_. We bring you a special program today. Going into the world of our future generation we have a guest from the past tennis world. Echizen Ryoma is finally healed and can now play tennis once again. It's been a week now since doctors have said that he's able to play to his full potential, so we wanted to ask him personally what he future goals are for one of the young tennis players who was once deemed the best. So let's call him out, ECHIZEN RYOMA!"

Ryoma walked out onto the stage and shook hands with the host. After sitting down the host got right to it.

"Okay Echizen-kun we want to know what are your plans? Are you planning on storming the tennis world once again?" asked Matsuri the host of the show.

"Well I'm not sure yet. I know now that I have a choice between tennis and my new passion which I've grown fond of."

"Speaking of which we've heard that the Echizen pictures have become quite the rave in the art world," said Matsuri.

"Yeah that's what I've come to love now, in the past three years all I had was photography and I actually really good at it. Tennis was something that I was pushed into as a kid cause of my father, but my only goal for tennis was to beat him. And I accomplished that a long time ago, so I don't know if I'll be 'storming the tennis world once again,'" said Ryoma with a grin.

Gasps were heard in the audience. "So you mean tennis isn't in your near future?" asked Matsuri.

"Well it will still be apart of my life, but someone very dear to me showed me that there is more to life than tennis. And she was right, because I've fallen in love with my photography and don't think I'd be able to be the same without it," said Ryoma.

"So that's it then? Tennis is not your main part in life?" asked Matsuri.

"Nope and neither is Photography but it does win out over tennis."

"So what is the main part of your life then?" asked Matsuri.

"The main part…? Well _she_ is the person who brought me into the world of photography and the person I love most," he said with a wide grin as he looked into the audience seeing Tia's face in total shock.

Matsuri looked in the same direction and saw Tia's face and knew he was talking about her. He motioned the camera to aim it at her. When Tia saw herself on the screen she let out a gasp as her hand came up to her mouth.

"Yup that's her, Tia Fujimaru. She's been with me through thick and thin and I don't think I'd have been able to get through these past few years without her," said Ryoma.

"Ryoma you idiot!" Tia whispered as she looked at camera with a fake smile.

"Well that was unexpected but we'll keep an ear out for any of your tennis matches in the future! Well thank you for coming on the show!" said Matsuri as he rose to shake hands with Ryoma. Ryoma shook his hand and then the camera shut off.

Ryoma walked into the audience and took Tia in his arms. "Sorry," he whispered into her ear knowing she didn't want to be on camera.

"It's okay you jerk, I'm just happy that you even mentioned me on the show as the person you love most. You're the sweetest!" she said with a smile as she tipped up her head and kissed him soundly.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. He lost himself in her like he always did and couldn't help but love it. Tia was by his side, he had a promising future ahead of him with his photography and he could always pick up tennis if he ever wanted to.

Life was finally perfect for him and he found more than he ever thought he'd ever have…all thanks to one person. The one person who was in his arms at that very moment and he vowed never to let her go.

She was the missing piece that he needed so desperately to find. The part of him that she always told him he would find one day. Little did they know that she was everything and more in his life.

Looking into her eyes he knew, that there was…

**More to life…**

-

**THE END FOR REAL!!**

­­-

**A/N: Well this epilogue was always in my head but I just never got around to it. And cause I got a review a day or two ago asking me to write more stories—I think for prince of tennis—I thought how about I put up the epilogue that you all asked for. I hope you liked it! And just to let you know if you couldn't figure it out Ryoma and Tia graduated and are 18 years old in this chapter! Well thanks for reading and review one last time please!**


End file.
